Evil
by Madu Black
Summary: Eles tinham uma vida perfeita, juntos... 3, ou 4, dependia da vontade dela. Isabella Swan mudou pra sempre a vida de Jacob, Edward depois que mudou para Forks. Mas até quando ela conseguiria manter sua vida perfeita em paz? Alguém poderia atrapalhar?
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota das Autoras:**

_**N/M**__: Oi aqui é a Madu._

_Como muitas sabem, eu queria muito fazer a continuação dessa fic, mas eu ficava adiando. Até que eu me decidi tentar, mas antes eu precisava da uma ajuda. Então perguntei se a Katy gostaria de escrever comigo essa fic (como muitas sabem, eu adoro as fics dela, leio tudo que ela escreve)._

_Quando ela aceitou eu fiquei super feliz, magina uma fic com a Katy! *_*_

_Por que a Katy? Ah eu cai na besteira de indicar essa fic pra ela (quem me conhece sabe que não indico fics, só essa *o*), ai ganhei o lindo apelido de __**vaquinha**__! XD_

_Os Cap vão sair um por semana por ora só essa apresentação e o mural._

_Aviso: A fic não é para princesinhas! Fortes emoções._

_Estão avisadas!_

_Como aqui no FF/net não tem como colocar cooautora to postando, mas saibam que a fic é minha e da Katy Clearwater!_

_**N/K**__: Aí que lindo gente *_* A vaquinha, digo, a Madu me chamou para escrever com ela XD. .br. Amei muito o convite, ainda mais a idéia 666~. Uma continuação de One, Two, Tree era tudo que eu mais queria que ela fizesse. Ainda tem a continuação de Rude Boy, um fim Edbells para Traída, mas enfim...Eu queria muitooo essa fic também...rsrsr. Espero não desapontar nem vocês, nem a Maduzita ^^._

_Betagem sempre por conta da perda Fer e povo não esquece aquele coment que faz da vida dessas autoras bakas mais feliz XD. Bjuxx na xexa amoras. Fui..._


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Katy**

O celular tocava insistentemente. Era irritante, eu já sabia quem era e por isso suspirei profundamente antes de pegá-lo para ter certeza.

Era a terceira vez que ela ligava, eu bem sabia no meu íntimo que seria a última e depois eu arcaria com as conseqüências de não tê-la atendido. Apertei o botão verde.

"Caralho, merda, pensei que teria que apelar." – ouvir sua voz após um ano de ausência, não teve o efeito esperado, de certa forma eu sentia saudades de nós duas juntas.

_ Eu estava no banho, sai agora. – falei entre dentes. Acalma-se Katy, ela ta no fim do mundo.

"Estou com saudades, estou só ligando pra te contar umas novidades." – Isabella não dava ponto sem nó, resolvi entrar no jogo dela.

_ Faz um ano que você praticamente sumiu do mapa, mas estou feliz que tenha finalmente se lembrado das amigas. Vamos, estou curiosa. – escutei sua risada diabólica do outro lado. É, realmente era uma pena nosso afastamento, éramos ótimas juntas, imbatíveis.

"Eu não imaginava que a minha vinda pra cá fosse se tornar a melhor coisa da minha vida, a escola é mista." – ela não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela estava saindo com os garotos, estava nas entrelinhas da frase dela. Agora eu estava curiosa, apesar de achar que ela só conheceu uns caipiras.

_ É? Conte-me mais. – pedi totalmente curiosa. Eu ainda estava aflita com o telefonema, mas a curiosidade superou o medo.

"Ah você precisa conhecê-los. Passamos em Brown, estamos indo todos para lá, eu adoraria que você os conhecesse." – eu suspirei, nesses anos todos de amizade, Isabella e eu criamos códigos de conversas, eu tinha entendido bem o que ela queria, mas seria impossível.

_ Uma pena isso não ser possível, eu vou ficar por aqui. – e ela que ficasse por lá com seus caipiras.

"Katy, seu pai ainda lê os anuários de medicina? Por que eu conheci um médico aqui em Forks, na verdade eu estudo com o filho dele, o pai se chama Dr. Carlisle Cullen, você conhece?" – é claro que eu conhecia, já tinha lido e muito sobre ele.

_ Conheço, qual o nome do filho? – esperei a resposta, ela demorou dessa vez, mas não me abalei.

"Edward Cullen, como disse é uma pena. Estamos indo para Brown em três semanas, aí como você bem sabe vem uma semana inteira de festas. Eu adoraria que você conhecesse todos, Edward e Alice Cullen principalmente."

_ Eu também. – ela suspirou do outro lado.

"Espero te ver em breve, um beijo você sabe onde." – depois desligou.

Eu sabia que não tinha saída.

_**N/K**__: \o/ Começamos! Galera essa foi só a pontinha do mal para vocês ficarem com água na boca...kkkkkkk... Cadê o coment? Segunda tem cap só depende dos dedinhos de vcs ^^. Bjks na xexa, Katy_

_**N/M**__: A Katy é um PO que eu criei (inspirado na Katy de verdade uma homenagem pra minha querida amiga aqui)_

_A dona Fer fazendo mimimi na N/B kkkkkkk_

_Só um gostinho, pra dar uma idéia do que vem por ai!_

_Cadê meu review? Até semana que vem _

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Olá pessoas queridas!_

_Pelo prólogo já deu pra sentir, né? Cara, to tããão feliz pela continuação de 3, vcs não fazem idéia! E essa fic é do mal! Juro, ta ótima! _

_O que vocês acharam? Ansiosas (os) pelo que está por vir? Uma coisa eu digo: vocês não perdem por esperar!_

_Big beijo e até segunda no primeiro cap! (Falei pouco pra não me chamarem de tagarela, vcs acham? Que calúnia! Hehehehe...)_

_Fer _

=D


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

**Bella**

Aquele Tum-tum-tum na minha orelha estava me deixando nervosa, a vontade era jogar o despertador longe, mas ele estava providencialmente colocado na cômoda em frente da cama, eu teria que levantar!

Mexi-me e vi que estava do lado direito da cama, no meio estava Edward, bem esparramado, com Rosálie deitada no seu peito, ele passava um braço por baixo de mim e me segurava protetoramente. Como só eu que tinha aula nesse horário de merda, tentei me levantar devagar para não acordar os dois.

Fui me levantando, Edward vendo o braço livre, automaticamente se virou um pouco, Rose acordou, estávamos nus e vê-los assim me deu uma vontade de voltar pra cama, por que eu tinha que ir à aula mesmo? Ah, era minha segunda semana e eu matei todas as aulas da primeira semana indo a festas, agora eu realmente tinha que ir.

_ Já vai? – Rose perguntou sonolenta, mal abrindo os olhos.

_ Tenho aula agora, mas posso te pedir um favor? – perguntei passando as mãos nos seios dela e dando um leve beliscão no bico. Era de matar mesmo eu ter que ir a aula. Rose mordeu o lábio e suspirou.

_ Pode, o que você quiser. – engraçado como Rose gostava de ser dominada por mim, porém com os meninos não. Sorri e dei um leve beijo nela, depois sussurrei no seu ouvido.

_ Já sabe né, o Ed adora acordar com uma chupada, então faz isso por mim, eu tenho mesmo que ir. – eu fazia círculos no seio e ela se contorcia.

_ S...im – disse já gemendo. Levantei-me, fui até a cômoda desliguei o raio do despertador e fui tomar um banho. Já fazia um bom tempo que Edward era Ed pra mim, Jacob virou Jake e eu sou chamada de Bella por eles, meu pai não curtiu, mas eu adorava o novo apelido.

Jake como eu também tinha aula cedo e como não poderia faltar a aula novamente, ele não ficou com a gente ontem, poderia bem ter sido um ménage à quatre, não teria sido mal, mas ele sabia das suas limitações e no caso ele, diferente de mim, não acordaria. Morávamos numa espécie de apartamento, eu, Rose e Leah. Sai do banho e vi Edward gozando na boca de Rose, peguei meus brincos na cômoda, coloquei uma roupa. Dei um beijo no Edward e na Rose.

_ Almoçamos juntos? – ele perguntou.

_ Claro e juízo vocês dois, não vão brincar muito sem mim. – saí.

Para todos os fins, Jake era meu namorado, nossos amigos sabiam do arranjo, principalmente Rose e Leah, também tinham o Jasper e Emmett, que sabiam de Edward, Jake e eu. Eles não desconfiavam de Rose e Leah. Também Rose sendo namorada de Emmett não era bom mesmo, só uma pessoa não sabia de nada: Alice.

E isso já estava me enchendo o saco, todo o segredo em volta dela, eu odeio princesinhas. Bom, as de verdade, porque eu fingia ser uma, mas quem interessava sabia que eu não tinha nada de princesinha. Alice era uma chata, que deu pra me vigiar, eu sabia que ela andava desconfiando de algo, já que andou me fazendo umas perguntas estranhas esses dias, ela pra mim era um problema que deveria ser neutralizado, se ela não fosse irmã do Edward eu já teria agido, mas como era irmã dele...

_ Bom dia, gostoso. – disse dando um beijo em Jake.

_ Bom dia, achei que você não conseguiria levantar.

_ Medidas drásticas, coloquei o despertador na cômoda. – ele gargalhou. Eu continuei. – Mas confesso que to com inveja dos dois, eu poderia voltar. – disse provocando ele.

_ Não poderia não, é importante ir às aulas, seu pai te tira daqui e arrasta de volta pra aquele fim de mundo, e como seria? E por que a Rose ainda está lá? O Emmett me ligou ontem umas 20 vezes perguntando de vocês duas como ele viu que eu estava sozinho concluiu que estavam juntas. A Rose precisa ver ele mais vezes ou terminar esse namoro de fachada. – eu concordei.

Ele estacionou e foi comigo até o prédio central eu tinha que ir ao correio que tinha ali, meu pai tinha uma mania de me mandar cartas, então aproveitei a oportunidade e fiz uma caixa postal.

_ Até o almoço. – Jake me deu um selinho e foi para o prédio de engenharia.

Depois do correio, fui para a minha aula. Era literatura estrangeira. O professor nos separou em duplas, como eu não conhecia ninguém, fiquei com a garota do lado, ela me pareceu bem feliz em fazer dupla comigo, parecia uma típica nerd, tentando se adaptar na universidade. Brown tinha esse ar despojado da Califórnia, a garota tinha falhado miseravelmente na escolha das roupas.

Fizemos um bom resumo do que precisava ser feito, sobre qual obra estrangeira iríamos fazer o trabalho, ela queria Romeu e Julieta, eu queria Vermelho e Negro, como estava de bom humor deixei o tema dela, eu mandaria nos resto do trabalho mesmo. Combinamos um encontro dali a três dias e fui para a aula seguinte. Depois das três aulas da parte da manhã, fui andando sozinha para o restaurante.

Tinha vários restaurantes na universidade, mas preferíamos o central, dava pra todo mundo ir e a comida era boa. Vi meus amigos sentados numa mesa mais afastada e fui até eles.

_ Olha só quem caiu da cama hoje. – Edward disse zombando de mim, mas logo percebi a cara que Alice fez_._ Ah, mas eu ia dar um jeito nessa nojentinha ainda.

_ Como se você soubesse, mas foi quase. – todos riram. Olhei e vi que Emmett ainda não tinha vindo.

_ Onde está o Emmett? – perguntei para Rose.

_ Não sei, deve estar vindo, ele tinha aulas a manhã inteira. – aproveitei e me sentei ao lado do Jake, muitas das garotas no restaurante olhavam pra gente, mesmo aqui num lugar tão grande éramos populares.

Peguei meu Iphone e mandei uma mensagem.

_ Pra quem está mandando mensagem? – Jake perguntou curioso. Ele lia o que eu tinha digitado.

_ Curioso! Pra minha colega de trabalho. – ele estranhou, mas deixou por isso mesmo, me levantei e fui pegar minha comida.

Estava na área das saladas e senti um cheiro familiar, olhei a garota que estava na minha frente e quase tive um ataque do coração.

_ KATY? – gritei. A garota se virou assustada, mas quando me viu sorriu e me abraçou.

_ Isabella, mas que surpresa, você estuda aqui? – ela falou tudo rápido. Estava mais linda que de costume, de salto e mini saia e o rosto mais magnífico do que eu me lembrava, a boca era de dar inveja na Angelina Jolie.

_ Sim estudo, faço literatura e você veio pra cá? Se não me engano você tinha me dito que ficaria em São Francisco mesmo, já que era a rainha lá. – eu falei rindo, Katy tinha essa mania de "poder", ela adorava ser a poderosa e tinha um medo enorme de mudar pra uma cidade onde ninguém a conhecesse e sua vida ficasse insignificante. Era bem estranho ela aqui, mas eu sabia que Katy não seria insignificante em lugar nenhum, ela chamava atenção onde quer que fosse.

_ Não fui aceita. – ela parecia conformada, mas não triste.

_ Vamos terminar de pegar nossa comida, você está com alguém?

_ Ia me sentar com uns jogadores universitários e você onde está sentada?

_ Ali. – disse indicando a mesa, eu vi os olhos dela se estreitarem.

_ Quem são? – ela me perguntou, eu sabia que ela falava dos garotos então falei indicando cada um.

_ O Loiro é Jasper Whitlock, o moreno é Jacob Black e o de cabelo cobre é Edward Cullen do lado dele sua irmã, Alice Cullen. – ela concordou, nesse momento vi Emmett entrando como um cometa no refeitório, do nada ele segurou Edward pelo colarinho e saiu arrastando ele para fora.

_ Seu puto, filho da uma mãe, como você se atreveu a pegar a minha Rose? – ele gritava pra todo mundo ouvir, eu larguei o prato e fui correndo atrás deles, percebi que Katy vinha atrás de mim, eles já estavam fora do restaurante. Emmett socava Edward, Jake e Jasper tentavam separar a briga, mas Emmett era forte demais, Edward tentava revidar, mas também não conseguia e depois só protegeu seu rosto. Alice e Rose gritavam "para", mas Emmett parecia uma máquina de socar, sangue escorria do rosto de Edward e escutei algo se quebrando. Foi quando eu acordei e comecei a gritar também.

_ PARA. – gritei mais alto que todo mundo, Emmett vacilou e olhou para o lado. Rose choramingava bem baixinho agora.

_ Para, não faz isso. – ela sussurrou chorando. Emmett se aproximou dela e foi tudo tão rápido que eu não vi o gesto, ele deu um tapa nela, tão forte que ela caiu de lado, Rose segurava o rosto com uma mão, chorando.

_ Vagabunda, sua puta traiçoeira. Não quero te ver nunca mais na minha frente. – depois ele pegou seu celular, tirou um sim card e jogou pra mim.

_ Faça o que bem entender com isso. – e saiu correndo, eu me virei para Edward no chão, todo ensangüentado.

O rosto dele estava deformado, o nariz parecia em um ângulo tão errado e bem afundado no rosto, lagrimas caíram dos meus olhos, ele era tão lindo e agora parecia uma massa disforme. Alice ligou para a ambulância, mas seus olhos não saíram de mim nem um minuto, depois do que o Emmett disse me dando o sim card, eu podia imaginar o que ela estava pensando, mas eu estava entorpecida demais pra fazer alguma coisa.

A ambulância levou Edward e fomos todos juntos, menos Rose, ela foi para o apartamento e disse que iria depois ao hospital, era totalmente compreensível. Alice ligou para o pai que era médico, Katy foi comigo, ela e Jacob não saíram do meu lado, Jake sofria como eu, dava pra perceber, até Leah e Jasper estavam com cara de velório. Alice andava de um lado para o outro. Horas se passaram e nada dos médicos virem nos dar notícias.

Eu não me mexi daquele corredor, nada de ruim podia acontecer com ele, mas depois de horas de espera e agüentar Alice de um lado para o outro, meus nervos começaram a dar sinais de vida.

_ Dá pra você parar de fazer isso? – eu falei entre dentes para ela. Foi o estopim.

_ Isso tudo é culpa sua, pensa que eu não sei? – ela disse me apontando o dedo. Eu me levantei, ia dar uns tapas nela, mas Jake me segurou e Katy percebendo meu estado disse:

_ Isabella, vamos para sua casa, você está aqui há seis horas. Vamos, você toma um banho come alguma coisa e volta.

_ Isso, sua amiga está certa. Vamos, eu te levo. – Jake disse com um carinho que não era natural dele. Eu olhei em seus olhos, ignorando a tampinha na minha frente e concordei. Olhei para anã e disse.

_ Eu volto depois. – ela bufou e foi andar pelo corredor de novo. Despedimos-nos de Rose e Jasper.

_ Quem é sua amiga? É ela a sua colega de trabalho? – Jake perguntou, eu sorri pela primeira vez em horas.

_ Não, essa é Katy, estudávamos juntas em São Francisco. Katy esse é Jacob. – disse indicando com a mão. Eles sorriram um para o outro, eu vi o olhar de cobiça dela em cima dele e percebi o olhar de "entendi tudo" do Jake, mas estava cansada demais pra pensar nisso.

_**N/M**__: Ai, o que essa bisca, Ops a Katy foi fazer ali, ai ai ai, num vai mexer com esse trio perfeito. Tadinho do meu Ed (esse de 3 e de Evil é meu nem divido Fer) kkkkkkkkkkkkkk com a cara toda destruída mimimi. O que o Emmett Ursão foi fazer ai ai ai *soca ele até a morte* Ta parei de brinks que quem ler isso vai rir._

_Cadê meu review? Cadê as leitoras do FF/net?_

_Madu_

_XD_

**_N/K:_**_Ai ai... Amando a Madu fingindo que não sabe de nada...rsrsrsrsrs. Eu acho que poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido o Jake, mas em contra partido se fosse com o Jake ia ser porradaria e o Emmett e o Jake iam sair muito prejudicados e isso ia tomar uns caps. Então ficamos no tradicional: O Ed apanha e continuamos no que interessa...rsrsrsrsrsrsr(as leitoras de Prazer vão me xingar...lalala). Mas deixa eu parar por aqui, então amores soltem esses dedinhos que a gente solta o cap XD. Bjks na xexa_

_PS: Hj tem capinha nova que a By fez para gente ^^. Linda né?_

_**N/B: **__E aí, o que acharam? Eu achei perfeito (lógico, Madu e Katy juntas, né? Dã!) e estou morreeeendo de dó do Ed! Cara, coitado! Emmett não podia ter feito isso com ele, desfigurou o rosto lindo do rapaz!_

_Coitada da Bella, ver ele passando por tudo isso e ainda ter que agüentar a Alice. Cara, ela é insuportável!_

_Enfim, primeiro cap com emoções fortes e uma dúvida no ar: o que a tal Katy foi __**realmente**__ fazer lá, hein? Eu tenho uma vaga idéia, e vocês?_

_Deixem reviews, meus amores! São os combustíveis pras duas gênias pervas que temos como autora, a gente só tem a ganhar com isso! (hehe)_

_Mil Beijos e até o próximo!_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella**

Cheguei ao apartamento ainda bufando de raiva daquela "princesinha" idiota, essa garota me irritava tanto que minha mente perdia o foco quando eu pensava nela. Katy nos acompanhou até meu apartamento e eu percebi que ela e Jake ficaram logo amigos, mas eu não ia me preocupar com isso agora. Não agora, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Deixei os dois se babando na sala e fui para o quarto, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa já na intenção de voltar ao hospital, mas parece que esses planos eram apenas meus. Quando voltei para sala Katy e Jake já não estavam mais lá e sim na cozinha preparando o jantar.

Entrei devagar no cômodo, mas parece que minha presença não inibiu o papo em nada, olhei séria para Jake e o cretino me deu aquele sorriso safado, o mesmo que ele faz quando a Leah está me comendo e eu chupando ele, mas não disse uma palavra.

- Eu vou voltar para o hospital! – falei ríspida e dei as costas para os dois. Quando dei as costas senti as mãos de Katy me puxando de volta para cozinha.

- Bella você precisa descansar! – ela falou num tom que eu desconhecia nela.

- Katy eu cheguei a pensar que você estava realmente preocupada comigo. – eu ri debochada e ela riu também.

- Já que você sabe que eu não sou assim sempre... Aproveite! – ela puxou a cadeira da mesa e eu não resisti me sentando.

Ela e Jake tinham feito sanduíches e depois de comermos sentamos na sala para conversar um pouco, mas não importava o assunto iniciado eu sabia que não devia estar ali parada, e isso me irritava. Jake percebia minha inquietação a todos os momentos e me abraçou – algo bem inusitado para ele – tentando me acalmar.

- O papo está ótimo, mas eu vou indo. – levantei decidida e Katy veio de novo me segurar.

- Ok! A gente toma alguma coisa então, algo para você tentar relaxar e vai. Que tal? – Katy apontou para o bar sugestivamente e mais uma vez eu cedi.

Não que eu estivesse a fim de chapar, mas eu precisava fazer meu sangue parar de ferver, então beber alguma coisa não me pareceu tão ruim. Voltei a me sentar do lado de Jake enquanto a Katy preparava os drinks. Eu estava perdida em milhões de pensamentos sobre como esfolar a Alice ou em como o Edward estava, mas Jake observava atentamente cada movimento da Katy como se quisesse gravá-los.

Essa cena me fez desejar estar no meu nível de concentração normal. Eu e a Katy nos divertíamos muito no colégio e com o Jake ficaria mais interessante ainda, mas a minha ira e minha dor de cabeça... – agora ainda tinha a dor de cabeça para me atormentar – não me deixavam ter minha linha de raciocínio pervertido funcionando corretamente.

Katy voltou para o sofá e me entregou um copo de whisky sem gelo, do jeito que eu gosto e um com gelo para o Jake, ela mesma não bebeu nada. Virei tudo numa dose única e senti meu corpo arrepiar com o calor da bebida. Os dois voltaram a conversar e a puxar papo comigo, mas tudo foi ficando turvo e os sons pareciam cada vez mais longe. Recostei a cabeça no sofá e antes de sentir minha cabeça afundar na almofada já havia apagado.

**Jake**

Percebi que Bella ficou estranha assim que terminou de tomar a bebida que sua suposta amiga havia lhe dado, deixei meu copo sobre a mesinha sem nem ao menos tocar na bebida. BINGO! Em alguns minutos Bella caiu quase que desmaiada no sofá, passei a mão sobre seu cabelo e a deitei no braço do sofá colocando suas pernas sobre as minhas.

- O que deu a ela? – olhei diretamente para Katy e ela não se intimidou com isso.

- Nunca imaginei a Belinha com um cara, ainda mais assim como você. – ela falava com um sorriso debochado no rosto - Vai beber isso? – ela apontou para o copo na mesinha.

- Não. – respondi sério e ela mesma bebeu do copo. – Acho que não faria isso se fosse no copo dela. – olhei para Bella e Katy sorriu.

- Ela precisava descansar, mas a Bella é teimosa como uma mula. Ela não vai se chatear comigo, você também não deveria. – ela levantou e fez o caminho para a cozinha ainda com o copo de whisky na mão.

Tirei as pernas da Bella do meu colo e as coloquei em cima do sofá, fui atrás da Katy na cozinha e quando cheguei lá a encontrei sentada na pia, ainda bebendo do whisky, com as pernas levemente abertas. Abertas o bastante para me dar a visão de sua minúscula calcinha.

- O que pretende? – perguntei indo direto ao ponto e ela sorriu.

Ficamos uns minutos somente trocando olhares, até que ela soltou o copo e desceu da pia, esperei que ela ficasse de pé na minha frente para poder pegá-la mais fácil. Não era o meu feitio brincar com as mulheres, eu particularmente prefiro a ação, mas ela estava me escondendo algo. Sinto cheiro de ordinária de longe, você sempre conhece outros da sua espécie, o joguinho dela não ia rolar. Não comigo!

- Por que fez isso? – puxei seu corpo bem perto do meu e falei com os lábios roçando nos dela.

- Já disse. – ela falou meio mole e eu ri.

- Espera que eu acredite nisso? – olhei para sua boca e perdi um pouco da concentração no que eu fazia.

Ela tinha uma boca linda e estava tão fácil que eu não resisti e a beijei. Ela tinha o beijo que eu esperava, bem safado e bem quente. Sua língua passeava por minha boca explorando pequenos detalhes como se quisesse gravar o que mais a agradava. Deixei que ela curtisse o beijo, já que eu queria respostas, e arranjei um jeito bem gratificante para mim mesmo de consegui-las. Por fim separei nosso beijo e assim que recobrei o fôlego voltei a encará-la com o corpo ainda colado no meu.

- Você não me engana. – olhei em seus olhos e ela sorriu com ar de deboche.

- Eu acho que você também está meio tenso e precisa relaxar. – ela me empurrou ainda abraçada comigo e me encostou a pia.

Deixei que ela separasse o corpo do meu e a vi delicadamente ficar de joelhos na minha frente. Ela era bem gostosa, do tipo de mulher que não se dispensa. Abriu o zíper da minha calça com a boca e desceu minha boxer bem devagar, meu pau já estava no ponto e vê-la molhar os lábios com a língua só me fez ficar mais excitado.

Ela passou a língua de leve sobre meu pau antes de colocá-lo na boca, deslizando suavemente tudo para dentro de sua boca úmida. Ela era muito boa nisso porque não engasgava e mal respirava. Poucas mulheres são tão boas assim e ainda por cima gostosas. Deixei que ela brincasse à vontade com a língua no meu pau, ela me olhava safada a cada gemido que dava, parecendo se excitar com o que fazia. Gozei em sua boca e ela não desviou um segundo sequer o seu olhar, passando a língua por toda extensão antes de se levantar.

Ela abotoou minha calça com movimentos bem lentos e sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Depois que me vestiu, saiu da cozinha sem dar uma única palavra comigo. Eu ainda fiquei meio atordoado alguns segundos antes de segui-la, mas quando cheguei à sala encontrei apenas com a Bella apagada no sofá.

"Jacob Black você veio atrás de um rabo de saia?" – pensei comigo mesmo e ri da idéia. Ignorei o pensamento e peguei Bella no colo a levando para cama. Chegando ao quarto, deitei-a na cama e tirei seus sapatos, assim que o fiz ela se acomodou nos travesseiros e chegou a suspirar num sono bem tranqüilo. Afinal ela parecia bem. Tirei a camisa e fui para o banheiro na intenção de tomar um banho bem demorado e relaxar, mas quando abri a porta o banheiro já estava todo esfumaçado. Assim que me viu entrando ela abriu a porta do boxe completamente nua e me deu um sorrisinho bem convidativo.

- Me arranja uma toalha? – ela pediu ainda me medindo com os olhos.

- Claro. – abaixei para pegar a toalha em baixo da pia dando uma boa olhada nela também.

Ao invés de lhe entregar a toalha passei eu mesmo o pano sobre se corpo e a puxei para um beijo. Girei com seu corpo e andei na direção da porta fazendo com que ela andasse para trás e permitisse que eu guiasse seus passos. Quando chegamos à porta do banheiro lhe dei uma mordida de leve nos lábios e separei o beijo.

Fiquei encarando sua cara aborrecida por alguns segundos antes de lhe dar mais um beijo breve e bater com a porta do banheiro na sua cara. De dentro do banheiro pude ouvir seu gritinho de raiva e achei bastante graça, na verdade foi até mais relaxante que o banho que eu tinha em mente. Mesmo com a idéia do banho demorado tendo sido desfeita, passei bastante tempo no banheiro até ter certeza que ela tinha dormido também.

Quando sai do banheiro vi as duas na cama, ela tinha posto um baby doll da Bella. E colocado um na própria Bella, dormindo quase agarradas. Isso me deixou um pouco mais sensível e até me passou pela cabeça a idéia de acordar Katy, mas desisti e deitei do lado da Bella mesmo. Sentindo meu corpo ela passou a perna sobre ele e eu consegui descansar, mas não relaxar. Eu sei quando sou enrolado, então se não tive todas as respostas que eu queria da Katy seria a Bella que teria que me dar.

_**N/M**__: Ai gente vcs perceberam o dedinho podre em todo esse cap dá Katy (autora)? Oh pois é, toda a maldade é por conta dela, eu num fiz nada lálálá. Kkkkk *na próxima nota ela me mata* Eu mando os caps do além não se preocupem._

_Dona Fer pode parar ai, eu faço esses Ed super macho e vc me vem pegar, ahan ahan foda!_

_E Katy como leitora tenho que cobrar quando vai ter porradaria em Prazer? Quero ver o Jake pegando o Ed pra capar! Muito sangue voando, dentes e nariz quebrando! *nossa que violenta* kkkk _

_Ta parei de palhaçada!_

_*sonhandoemseraKatyaqui*_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/K**__: hushsushsushsu... Gente a Madu censurou a beta e está brigando por causa do Edward? o.O Eu passei muito tempo fora ou foi impressão minha?...rsrsrsrs. Falando do cap agora, oh Senhor do Homem Bom porque iluminou tanto esse semi-deus que atende por Jacob Black? Gente eu amo o Jake, mas vocês já sabem né. Eu estou amando o suspense dessa fic 666~ e eu tenho certeza que várias pessoas vão enfartar ainda com essa história..;. lalala... Soltem os dedinhos e deixem muitos coments que a historia merece. Bjxxnaxexa._

_**Katy Clearwater**_

_**N/B: **__É minha gente, de bobo esse Jacob não tem nada, já de gostoso... hehe_

_E essa Katy, hein? O que será que essa garota veio fazer aqui? Juro que ela me deixou muito intrigada, ainda mais com essa história de colocar sonífero na bebida da Bella... Sei não viu? Ainda bem que o gostosão ta de olho! rsrs_

_Ah dona Madu, que história é essa de que esse Ed é seu? Ta louca? O Ed é meu, amora! E pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva que vou tarar sim! =D kk_

_Bom, vou calar minha boca que a beta tagarela ta censurada aqui! *chora*_

_Mil beijos a todas (os)... Tenho a leve impressão que essas geniais autoras merecem uma chuva de reviews, né não?_

_Té segunda que vem people!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo. 3**

**Katy**

Estava tendo doces sonhos quando uma dor aguda no meu braço me fez acordar.

_ Ai. – disse abrindo os olhos, no começo me assustei, demorou pra eu me situar, quando me toquei onde estava senti o beliscão de novo.

_ Caralho, dá pra parar com isso? Dói cacete. – a vaca da Bella me beliscando às 06:00 da manhã era de irritar.

_ Quieta, o Jake ainda está dormindo. Agora me fala que merda você me deu ontem. – ela me prensou na cama, jogando seu peso em cima de mim. Rolei os olhos.

_ O de sempre, só um calmante. Você parecia que sairia dos trilhos ontem, não quis correr o risco. – ela estreitou os olhos. Bella me dava medo às vezes, eu bem sabia do que ela era capaz, mas nunca deixei ela saber que me intimidava, a encarei.

_ Certo, o que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei? – ela se virou para Jake agora. Suspirei, era melhor falar logo e encarar a fúria dela agora, do que correr o risco de não falar nada e Jake contar tudo.

_ Ele ficou bem bravinho, devo acrescentar que esse aí não cai no seu jogo por muito tempo não, ele é esperto. – mudei de assunto na esperança.

_ Responde a minha pergunta. – Belinha cravava as unhas no meu braço.

_ Me solta e eu falo. – ela me soltou. – Ele parecia nervoso e fiz um boquete nele, mais nada, Ok? – ela me analisava, mas sabia quando eu não mentia. Saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado me olhando com carinho, por isso eu tinha medo dela. Numa hora louca psicopata, na outra um doce de menina.

_ O que você achou? – perguntou como se não tivesse me ameaçado há pouco. Psicopata!

_ Belinha, onde você arrumou isso tudo? Ele é tudo, bem melhor que as meninas no internato, imagino ele em ação como deve ser. – disse a verdade, estava curiosa.

_ Precisa ver os dois juntos, Ed e ele juntos são perfeitos, um sonho! – ela me disse toda boba, desde o hospital tinha percebido que ela sentia algo forte pelo que tinha sido Edward, ela não ficaria assim por qualquer um.

_ Ta apaixonada. – zombei. Ela ficou séria e falou olhando para o teto.

_ Deixa de ser ridícula, é só curtição, se eu enjoar vai cada um para o seu lado. – terminou me encarando.

_ E se não enjoar? – perguntei provocando.

_ Ai, eu não largo deles nunca, entendeu? – ela tinha uma cara de safada e sua atitude não deixava dúvidas, eles eram dela.

_ Katy, estou com saudade. – ela colocou a mão no meu quadril me puxando para ela. Eu também tinha saudades, passei meus braços em volta dela colando nossos corpos.

O beijo era melhor do que eu me lembrava, suas mãos me exploravam, logo a parte de cima do baby doll estava no chão, eu desesperada, queria tirar a roupa dela, mas Bella foi descendo até chegar ao meu seio e começou a brincar com o bico.

**Bella**

Katy ali na minha cama assim, seria um desperdício deixar passar a oportunidade, eu poderia não ter outra e resolvi aproveitar.

Ontem eu estava muito nervosa pra pensar claramente e agora eu estava funcionando no meu normal, então sabia que Katy não sossegaria se não experimentasse Jake, ou devo acrescentar ele experimentar ela. Sabia que ele acordaria daqui a pouco, principalmente com ela gemendo desse jeito.

Parei com os seios e desci minha boca pela sua barriga brincando com a língua, ela começou a gemer mais alto. Desci a parte de baixo do baby doll e abri suas pernas bem devagar.

_ Isso sim é o paraíso. – escutei a voz grossa do Jake, ele nos olhava safado sua mão passando pelo volume de sua boxer. Dei um sorriso safado para ele e olhei para Katy, ela mordia os lábios na expectativa do que eu faria agora.

Deixei a perceber que a brincadeira seria a três e comecei a brincar com MEU parquinho, porque a Katy também me pertencia, e eu adorava brincar com ela.

Olhei para cima e vi Jake passando as mãos pelos seios dela, eles gemiam adorando cada toque, Jake ainda gostava das coisas do jeito dele e logo ele ditou o ritmo, me puxando para ele e agora Katy o chupava.

Eles me penetravam com os dedos, agora eu que gemia na boca dele. Mas Jake nos trocou novamente, ele ia me penetrar, como sempre. Já que eu não admitia eles ficarem funfando com outras sem minha permissão e devo acrescentar eu nunca permitia, mas hoje eu quis abrir uma exceção, afinal era Katy que estava ali. E ela tinha um oral, a Leah estava quase no nível dela, mas ainda não. Então antes dele me colocar de quatro para ele, coloquei o pé no peito dele o impedindo de me penetrar. Ele sorriu achando que era um joguinho.

_ Na Katy. – falei, ele se surpreendeu, mas não vacilou logo Katy estava de quatro me chupando, eu fui ao céu com a língua dela em mim.

Jake a estocava devagar, como se aproveitasse cada estocada, alisando seu bumbum, abrindo mais para ele ver melhor ou me olhando deitada a mercê dela.

_ Passa as mãos nela por mim. – Jake sussurrou para Katy, ela subiu suas mãos pelo meu corpo até os meus seios, eu me excitava cada vez mais, era a melhor visão do mundo, ver Jake em ação, Katy a cada investida dele perdia um pouco do ritmo da chupada, mas eu ia gozar logo.

Comecei a guiar o ritmo pelos meus gemidos, quanto mais eu gemia, mais rápido Jake estocava em Katy e ela me chupava com mais força. O nível aumentou até que gozamos juntos. Fiquei uns segundos respirando, eu sabia que Jake curtiu muito, dava pra ver pela cara dele, Katy veio se aconchegar do meu lado e Jake do outro. Ficamos um tempo assim sem falar nada, depois de uns minutos eu disse:

_ Edward. – Jake se apoiou de lado para me ver.

_ Quer voltar? Eu te levo. – ele estava sendo tão carinhoso que eu estava começando a desconfiar.

_ Eu fico com você também. – é claro que Katy viria, pensei.

_ Certo, vou tomar um banho, depois vocês e vamos.

_ Se as meninas não vieram, vamos usar os banheiros delas. – Jake era sempre prático, eu me levantei e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei banho e percebi que foi após a menção do nome de Edward que eu parei de funcionar direito novamente. Por que tinha que ter sido assim? Emmett não poderia só ter terminado com a Rose e deixar Edward em paz? Mas não, ele tinha que destruir o rosto lindo dele. E se Edward ficasse com alguma cicatriz ou não voltasse a ter aquele rosto lindo de antes? Para Bella, é claro que ele vai ficar perfeito.

Vesti uma roupa confortável, ao que parece às meninas ficaram no hospital, já que Katy e Jake estavam se trocando, novamente Katy pegou algo meu para vestir. Sexy, diga-se de passagem.

_ Vamos comer e depois vamos. – Katy disse indo para a cozinha.

_ Não, comemos no hospital, eu preciso ver o Ed. – falei indo para a porta, eles me seguiram, agora eu tinha forças para tomar as decisões.

Respirei fundo ao entrar no corredor da sala de espera, eu sabia que Alice estaria ali. Ao me ver ela deu um risinho e começou:

_ Jazz, Rose, Leah, olha quem deu as caras, o que foi mesmo que ela disse ontem? Ah eu vou "mas" eu volto, claro que ela não disse quando. – ela acordou os três cutucando cada um, coitados dormiram nas cadeiras. Eu respirei fundo, olhei para ela com ódio e pensei "calma Bella, logo ela terá o troco". Olhei para os três que ainda bocejavam, eles mereciam minha educação, por isso dei as costas para a anã e falei com os três:

_ Oi me desculpa, mas depois que comi, eu apaguei no sofá e Jake ficou com pena de me acordar, mas ficamos agora. Por que vocês três não vão para casa? – escutei Alice bufando atrás de mim, eu não a incluí na conversa.

_ Sem problema Bella. Carlisle e Esme chegaram, mas ainda não tivemos notícias, ficamos para o caso dele acordar. Assim teria algum amigo dele aqui. – Leah disse. Jazz se levantou espreguiçando, mas ainda sim acordado o suficiente para dar uma secada em Katy.

Jasper se despediu de Alice e depois eles foram. Eu me sentei, Jake e Katy fizeram o mesmo. Alice como se soubesse que me irritaria voltou a andar pelo corredor. Eu abstraí a existência dela.

_ Vou pegar um café pra gente, o seu ainda com leite e açúcar? – Katy disse se levantando. Eu concordei e ela saiu. Jake aproveitou a distância de Alice e começou. Bem que Katy me alertou.

_ Temos que conversar. – ele disse sério, pela sua expressão eu vi que teria que usar meus talentos extras. Eu suspirei, para aparentar derrota.

_ Sim, mas não hoje. – eu olhei com cara de súplica, eu sabia ser uma boa atriz. Ele me analisou, mas concordou depois de um tempo.

_ Sim, depois que tudo isso passar. – eu concordei encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, eu tinha ganhado um pouco de tempo.

Katy chegou com café e donuts pra nós.

_ Aceita um? – ela perguntou para Alice. A anã pegou um e se sentou balançando os pés de forma nervosa.

Ficamos assim mais uma meia hora, a mais longa da minha vida até agora. Por fim Carlisle e Esme vieram falar conosco, eu me levantei primeiro.

_ Calma, ele está bem, não foi nada grave, a não ser a parte estética. Ele vai ficar perfeito, mas só sai daqui depois de uma semana. – Carlisle disse com um olhar de cansaço. Eu senti tanta alegria, quase sai gritando no corredor, mas me segurei.

_ Eu posso vê-lo agora? – Alice quase se jogou no colo do pai, eu vi que Esme estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar.

_ Agora não, ele ainda está sedado, ele vai demorar ainda pra acordar. – Carlisle respondeu. Eu agi, não suportaria mais nenhum minuto com ela ali.

_ Alice, por que você não aproveita e vai tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa? Você passou a noite toda aqui, deve estar muito cansada. – eu disse com minha cara de santa, Esme me olhou com carinho, já Alice deu uma volta me encarou e gritou.

_ Nem em sonhos, sua sonsa. É tudo sua culpa. – Carlisle e Esme arregalaram os olhos com a atitude da princesinha deles.

_ Alice, chega. Peça desculpas já a Bella, isso não é atitude para com uma amiga. E segundo você mesma, foi Emmett que bateu em Edward, não Bella. – Esme foi dura. Carlisle a olhava com reprovação, ela se viu acuada, me olhou com ódio e pediu desculpas.

_ Tudo bem, é efeito do estresse, eu não me importo. – eu disse candidamente. Carlisle concordou.

_ Agora vá com sua mãe, você precisa mesmo descansar. – eu tinha vencido. Quase vibrei. Ela derrotada, foi com a mãe, mas antes me lançou um de seus olhares de ódio. Idiota, essa fúria não é nada pra mim. Garota tola.

Nem preciso dizer que depois eu fiquei totalmente em paz e meu cérebro voltou a funcionar melhor.

Ficamos ali mais uma hora, quando a enfermeira veio avisar que ele estava acordando, Carlisle entrou primeiro, eu fiquei na esperança de ir logo depois.

_ Eu vou indo. – Katy disse depois de 15 minutos e nada de Carlisle voltar.

_ Claro, você deve estar cansada. – eu falei. Jake se levantou.

_ Eu te levo.

_ Não precisa, eu vou de táxi.

_ Não, Jake leva você sem problema Katy. – eu disse para ela entender que era para aceitar a carona. Ela concordou.

_ Ta bom, se não tem problema.

_ Nenhum. – ele disse com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

_ Só carona. – eu disse enfática. Os dois riram e foram embora. Jake antes me deu um selinho e foi com Katy ao seu lado. Depois que eles saíram o plano começou a se formar na minha cabeça. Eu não precisei elaborar muito. Peguei meu celular e mandei duas mensagens. Depois esperei com paciência Carlisle me chamar. Mais uns dez minutos ele veio.

_ Bella, pode entrar agora, Edward está ansioso para te ver. – ele estava com uma cara de alívio. Eu fui seguindo a enfermeira.

No início foi um choque, seu rosto estava inteiro com ataduras. Parecia uma múmia, eu me aproximei devagar.

_ Eu não mordo. – ele disse sarcástico, mas sua voz fui um sussurro. Eu me precipitei para ele afoita.

_ Ed. – disse pegando a mão dele. Ele me apertou forte.

_ Eu estou bem, fiquei tão preocupado com vocês, achei que depois ele ia partir pra cima de você com o Jake. – esse era o meu Ed.

_ Calma meu lindo. Nada aconteceu com a gente, o importante agora é você ficar recuperado e lindo de novo. – ele sorriu, mas depois gemeu de dor.

_ Quer mais analgésico? – eu perguntei pronta pra chamar uma enfermeira.

_ Estou bem, mas valeu cada ponto no rosto, só pra te ver assim preocupada comigo. – ele me provocou. Seus olhos me olhavam com carinho, me fazendo ter esperança, ele ia ficar perfeito.

**Alice**

Agora sim eu estava revigorada, depois de Bella me aprontar aquilo, minha mãe não descansou enquanto eu não tomei um banho, comi algo e dormi. Apesar da raiva daquela vagabunda que todo mundo gostava, ela estava certa, eu estava tão cansada que dormi no mesmo minuto que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro.

Acordei e já era tarde, minha mãe ainda estava ali, as notícias eram as melhores, ela estava me esperando para irmos ao hospital, Edward estava acordado e bem.

Foi um alívio quando chegamos lá e a vagabunda já estava de saída, com o idiota do Jake a tiracolo. Meu pai jogando confete pra ela e minha mãe toda amorosa com a linda amizade deles.

Será que eram todos cegos? Só eu via a víbora que ela era? A falsa se fingia de santa pra todo mundo, só eu enxergava a coisa podre que ela era. Era frustrante isso, mas depois que tudo acabasse eu ia dar um jeito de desmascarar ela.

E depois de passar uma hora agradável com meu irmão, ele adormeceu e eu resolvi ir embora. Jasper tinha me inventado essa agora: festa. Mas eu estava com clima pra comemorar, logo pegariam Emmett e meu irmão sairia do hospital. E afinal eu não era nenhuma madre Tereza, eu estava na faculdade e tinha que olhar o que era meu, no caso Jasper.

Arrumei-me e fui para a festa, ele pediu para me encontrar com ele e provavelmente a bateria do celular dele tinha acabado, porque eu ligava pra ele e nada.

.com/watch?v=ulvruAtEz2A (link da musica)

.com/watch?v=EVBsypHzF3U (link do clipe)

A casa estava lotada eu quase não conhecia ninguém, mas dei uma olhada geral e nada do Jazz. Fui até o D J, era um dos poucos que eu conhecia, ele era um amigo do Jazz.

_ Oi Embry. Você viu o Jazz? – fui logo ao assunto. Ele deixou a música tocando e falou comigo.

_ Oi Alice, vi mais cedo, ele subiu para ir ao banheiro, já faz um tempo, depois não vi ele mais. – eu concordei e fui para as escadas. Eu estava com vontade de namorar e só Jazz para me acalmar um pouco agora. Ele era tudo que me ligava aqui, era meu centro e meu norte, meu tudo.

Como todas as casas por aqui só tinham um banheiro, eu vi que Jazz não estava ali, porque acabava de sair um cara de lá, então fiz o que me deu na cabeça, procurar ele nos quartos, ele podia estar conversando com alguém, mas um sentido diferente me alertou na mente, eu comecei a esperar pelo pior, eu só não sabia de onde veio esse sentido extra, mas eu segui meus instintos.

Abri a primeira porta e não tinha ninguém. Suspirei aliviada e quase ri de mim mesma, eu me senti ridícula. Fui para o quarto seguinte bem despreocupada. Eu não estava preparada para ver a cena que acontecia na minha frente.

Era nojento. Como ele teve coragem? Eu estava congelada. Parada na porta feito uma pedra, eu não conseguia me mexer, em segundos meu mundo ruiu. Eu não tinha mais nada.

Jasper estava transando com uma vadia qualquer, ele parecia um animal, totalmente diferente do que era comigo. Um monstro. Como eu pude me enganar esse tempo todo? Como pude me deixar ser tocada por ele? Eles ainda não tinham me visto, a vadia estava em cima dele. Mas não sei como, eu acho que solucei, eles se viraram.

Eu a vi rapidamente e arregalei os olhos compreendendo tudo. Ela tinha sido tão gentil comigo e agora isso, só podia mesmo ser amiga da vagabunda da Bella. A tal da Katy quase caiu no chão quando Jasper no desespero a empurrou, ele tentou se vestir e dizia desesperadamente. "Alice não é isso que você está pensando."

Eu me virei e corri, fiz a única coisa que podia fazer fugir dali, sumir, tentar apagar as imagens da minha mente. Impossível, elas estavam grudadas na minha retina.

Dirigi feito louca para minha casa, meu celular parecia que tinha vida. Ele foi ignorado. Era difícil respirar, impossível na verdade, eu arfava como uma louca. Subi para meu quarto, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Só na cara de vitória da vadia.

Eu sabia dentro do meu ser que Bella estava por trás daquilo, mas como provar para todos que ela era um demônio? Eu me sentia impotente e fraca, era impossível lutar contra ela.

Ela me tirou o irmão, os pais e agora o Jazz, eu não tinha ninguém. Estava sozinha.

Nervosa como estava, fui ao banheiro e peguei um calmante, tomei dois de uma só vez, eu precisava do efeito deles logo. E não demorou. Logo eu me sentia menos arfante. Eu olhei no espelho e me vi fraca e sozinha.

Quem acreditaria em mim? Eu seria dada como louca, a falsa fazia bem o papel de santa. O desespero de estar sozinha me cegava e eu só vi uma saída. Fui até o quarto e peguei meu caderno.

Com as letras tremidas escrevi um bilhete, uma pequena nota. Fui até a cozinha, peguei o que eu precisava e voltei para o banheiro.

Eu comecei a me sentir melhor. Menos nervosa, com isso eu faria eles olharem na direção certa. Era minha esperança.

Posicionei-me, eu tinha certeza agora do que faria, era minha única opção. E era uma lição para Jasper, eu sabia que ele carregaria a culpa para sempre, e antes que a coragem fosse embora, fiz o primeiro corte.

O sangue fluiu rápido, troquei de mão e percebi que tinha feito a coisa certa, meus tendões estavam inteiros, então fiz o mesmo no outro pulso. O sangue agora caia rápido. Larguei a faca na pia, nesse momento me olhei no espelho e percebi tardiamente meu erro, eu já me sentia sonolenta demais.

Arrependida da minha tentativa de suicídio, peguei uma toalha para estancar o sangramento. O sangue estava por todo o banheiro, tentei ir até meu celular, eu precisava de uma ambulância. Caí na lateral da minha cama e meus olhos se fecharam.

_ Ainda não. – sussurrei e depois eu caí na escuridão.

_**N/M**__: (um pequeno aviso para as leitoras do FF/net, gente vocês tão lendo e ninguém comentou ainda, então se não tiver comt esse é o último que eu posto a fic já foi terminada em outro site e lá teve mais de 300 reviews, eu perco meu tempo vindo postar aqui, se não tem ninguém lendo então vou simplesmente parar)_

_Beta tagelera liberada kkkk. Fer não se preocupe vou fazer um Ed só pra vc!_

_Ju concordo contigo ( pra que dividir se vc pode dopar a Bella e ficar com Jake sozinha? Kk) _

_Falem que a tonta da Bella ta dormindo! Quero só ver depois dessa quem é pior Bella ou Katy? kk_

_Eu tb amo a Alice, mas como aqui ela é um porre... Eu odeio ela aqui kkk._

_E agora esse Semi Deus que atende pelo nome de Jacob Black, vai ficar mais esperto imagino! Esse é osso duro de roer!_

_Viu estou completamente normal hj nem pirei! Kk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

**_N/K:_**___Meninas eu tbm choquei com essa cap, mas como a fic já diz no nome... Já era de se esperar né meu povo. Jake pega a Katy autora tbm? Só um tantinho please! Aff... Eu gamo! Meninas a Alice era chata, mas tadinha *-* Bella mô vaca do mal! Agora que as mascaras caíram teremos mais emoções. Esperem e verão XD. Cadê aquele comentezinho que faz todo autora baka feliz hein? É só soltar seu dedinho que 2° que vem tem mais ^^. Bjks_

_**N/B: **__Gente, às vezes eu me surpreendo com a Bella! E juro que tenho medo dela tbm! haha _

_Fiquei muito feliz que o __**meu**__ Ed (esse "meu" é pra vc Madu! Rsrs Brincadeira, fofa!) vá ficar bom e com o rostinho lindo perfeito como antes. Maaaas quase caí da cadeira na hora que a Alice se matou! To chocada até agora!_

_Tudo bem que ela era completamente irritante, ficar tentando acabar com a alegria da Bells com os dois bonitões e tals, mas matar a coitada? To em choque! Haha Se bem que não fiquei triste tbm não! Kkkk A parte da Alice ficou maravilhosa, muito boa mesmo e a música ficou perfeita no contexto! Parabéns, meninas! Ficou show! Vcs tão vendo o que a convivência com essas duas fez comigo, né? A mulher morreu e eu nem fiquei triste, isso pq eu costumava amar a Alice! kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Enfim pessoas lindas, o que vcs acharam? Essa fic é ou não é __**do mal? **__Eu avisei antes, né não? Vocês ainda têm muitas surpresas pela frente! Bora deixar review! As duas genias merecem, né?_

_Ah, repararam que falei mais hj? É que minha censura acabou (uhuuul), mas não vou abusar assim logo de cara, né? *até parece* kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Mil beijos a todos (as)!_

_Fer!_

_;D _


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella**

Finja melhor que está triste! Eu dava essa ordem mental para mim mesma enquanto me vestia de frente ao espelho do meu quarto. Jake estava realmente triste e Edward arrasado. Mesmo com o rosto ainda horrível, ele fez questão de ir ao enterro da irmã. Bella pare de sorrir quando pensa na palavra enterro. Droga! Eu odiava tanto aquela idiota que até depois de morta ela perturba meu juízo.

Eu não esperava mesmo que ela fosse se matar, mas enfim quem se importa? Eu não me importo nenhum um pouco. Pedir para Katy vir até aqui foi a minha melhor idéia _ depois da idéia de ficar com o Edward e com o Jake _ óbvio. Eu sabia que ela não perderia a oportunidade de dar um troco no Carlisle. Eu duvido muito que o pai do Edward lembre-se da Katy, mas ela se lembra dele e de todos os Cullens. Ela lembra bem de quando o Carlisle depôs contra o pai dela no conselho de medicina o fazendo ter a licença suspensa por três anos, foi a pior época da vida da Katy. Sempre rica e mimada se viu a beira da ruína com a desgraça do pai, ela tinha oito anos na época, mas carregou o ódio pelos Cullens até hoje, depois eu que sou a víbora da história! Mas o importante foi ter esse ódio latente ao meu favor, acho que a única pessoa tão animada quanto eu nesse enterro seria ela.

Ensaiei umas cinco caras diferentes de choro e fui para sala onde Katy consolava Jake com uma boa vontade que me irritava profundamente. Edward estava na casa dos pais e eu só o veria no cemitério. Estava preocupada com ele, era para vagabunda mirim sofrer não o meu... Não o Edward.

- Podemos? – chamei Katy e Jake.

- Bella, eu preciso conversar com você. – Katy disse com voz de choro e Jake segurou sua mão carinhosamente para depois levantar-se.

- Espero vocês no carro. – ele sorriu para mim e depois saiu.

Katy esperou até que Jake saísse e depois se levantou vindo em minha direção. Seu sorriso era ainda mais brilhante que o meu, e sua animação era tanta que chegava a ser contagiante.

- E o sim card? – ela balançou o sim card com o vídeo da Rose e do Edward.

- Onde pegou isso? – eu quase gritei, mas contive a voz. Não queria que o Jake voltasse aqui e nos pegasse tendo essa conversa.

- Na sua cômoda quando voltamos do hospital. – ela respondeu irritada.

- Estava no bolso da calça. Eu devo ter esquecido. – puxei o sim card da mão dela e o esmaguei com a ponta do salto. – Sem provas é melhor.

- Também acho. Se ao invés de mim tivesse sido o bonitão quem pegou isso, você estaria ferrada. – ela jogou os cabelos e sorriu irônica e eu bem sabia o que ela queria.

- Obrigada Katy. – falei entre os dentes e ela sorriu agora com o triunfo.

- Por nada! Eu sei que sou extremamente necessária. – a autoconfiança dela me irritava profundamente, mas agora eu poderia acabar com isso também.

- Eu não esperava que a coisinha fosse se matar, mas enfim meus problemas terão fim! – dei um selinho na Katy e fui para porta, mas ela me puxou de volta pelo braço.

- Bella você sabe muito bem que eu não vim aqui de graça! Eu não entreguei essa filmagem que você fez do Edward com a aguada da Rose ao namorado dela por causa dos seus lindos olhos, ou transei com aquele babaca com pré-disposição a ser bicha porque sou muito sua amiga. Espero que agora estejamos quites. Você guardando o meu segredo e eu o seu. Estamos quites Bella? – ela me olhava irritada esperando uma resposta.

- Estamos. – respondi friamente e soltei meu braço de seu aperto.

- Foi bom revê-la Bella. Depois do enterro embarco para casa. Espero que você não me procure mais. – dessa vez ela me deu um selinho e saiu da minha casa.

Certamente eu não a procuraria mais. Não teria motivos para isso. Moldei uma das já ensaiadas caras de choro e saí indo para o carro. Katy já estava no banco de trás e Jake me esperava para sentar no banco da frente. Entrei no carro e segurei sua mão antes que ele desse partida.

- Vamos. O Edward deve estar precisando da gente. – ele me olhou de lado e antes de responder travou as portas do carro.

**Jake**

Nem eu mesmo sabia bem o que estava fazendo, mas tinha que fazer. Travei a porta do carro, assim nenhuma das duas teria para onde correr. A Bella me olhou intrigada quando viu a porta travar, mas não desconfiou de nada até que eu a encarei com toda fúria guardada que eu estava sentindo.

- Eu quero a verdade e eu quero agora! – esbravejei e Bella me encarou assustada.

- Jake eu não sei do que você está falando. – uma lágrima silenciosa rolou por seus olhos.

- Não sabe? Então talvez a Katy deva saber. – puxei a suposta amiga pelo braço e ela se debatia, mas não tinha força comigo.

- Você está me machucando seu babaca! – ela gritava e tentava se soltar. Virei-me para ela com toda fúria que agora eu soltava sobre a Bella e ela parou de gritar me encarando assustada.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu posso machucar você. – ela miou como uma gata acuada e eu apertei seu braço com mais força.

- Jake... – foi Bella que choramingou dessa vez.

- Se você não fosse uma vaca mentirosa, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora! – eu gritei e ela se encolheu na porta.

- Você nunca falou assim comigo. – ela chorava e vê-la desse jeito foi me dando um aperto no coração, mas nada que eu não pudesse ignorar.

- Você nunca quis me fazer de idiota. Com o Edward até que rolaria bem, mas não comigo. – eu a encarei irritado lembrando de como ela se comporta com as outras pessoas, como se fosse uma santa, e como se comporta quando não tem ninguém olhando.

- Eu falo! – eu tinha me esquecido de que eu apertava o braço da Katy com força até ela gritar.

- Não tem nada para falar. – a Bella se apressou em dizer e eu senti a maldade da coisa.

- Fala! – a puxei para mais perto de mim e ela mordeu os lábios e o olhou para o braço que eu apertava.

- Eu não vim para cá por acaso ou para cursar faculdade nenhuma. Eu vim atrás da Bella. – conforme ela falava fui afrouxando o aperto e Bella a encarava friamente.

- Por que veio? – ainda a segurava, mas agora com menos força.

- Porque eu terminei com meu namorado e eu e a Bella... A gente estudava na mesma escola, então acho que não precisa de detalhes. – eu a encarei estarrecido e Bella ainda estava encolhida na porta do carro.

- Veio atrás da sua namorada? – eu me sentia um completo babaca.

- Claro! Não nos viu juntas? Eu não tinha nada a perder. Somos muito... Próximas. – Bella abaixou a cabeça e eu soltei o braço da Katy.

- Não acredito que é só isso! – falei mais para mim mesmo do que para as duas e deitei com a cabeça no volante.

- Jake, eu não... – ela aproximou a mão de mim receosa e eu a puxei pelo braço trazendo para meu colo.

- Desculpa. – sussurrei no seu ouvido depois de abraçá-la. – Mas eu sou desconfiado e você disse que ela era só uma amiga e depois vocês estavam cheias de segredos e intimidade. Bella eu odeio ser enganado e não sei o que eu faria se eu descobrisse que você anda fazendo algo pelas minhas costas. – a raiva havia passado, mas um sexto sentido me dizia para ficar alerta de agora em diante.

- Eu não faço nada pelas suas costas. A Lee, a Katy, o Edward, é tudo com você ou com você sabendo. Eu não te engano, nem enganaria nunca. Confia em mim. – ela falava embolado junto com o choro e me abraçava apertado.

Olhei pelo espelho e vi a Katy encolhida no banco de trás com a mão sobre o braço que eu havia apertado. Ela encarava a mim e a Bella abraçados com uma feição indecifrável, mas não parecia feliz, isso era fato.

- Eu confio. Eu não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça. – sentei Bella de volta no banco do carona e coloquei o cinto nela. Assim que o Edward voltasse, ele assumia o posto de bajulador de volta, essa não era minha praia. – Katy. – eu a chamei e ela me olhou de rabo de olho.

Bella me encarou quase me fuzilando com os olhos enquanto eu ia ao banco de trás. Eu sabia que tinha machucado ela, mas o que me moveu a tomar a atitude que tomei foi o sexto sentido que ainda me dizia para manter os olhos abertos.

- Você merece um pedido de desculpas decente. A gente vai ao funeral e depois eu mesmo cuido do seu braço. – dei-lhe um selinho e voltei para o banco do motorista.

Bella me encarou enfurecida. Ela odiava quando eu saia com outras garotas sem ela. Não que eu fosse de ficar fazendo isso, meus dias de galinha foram acabando depois que eu conheci a Bella, mas mesmo quando ela estava comigo eu só podia meter_ praticamente nunca _ nas outras quando ela deixava. Tudo na vida é de caso pensado, eu deveria ter dito a ela, mas ficaria muito na cara. Mulheres irritadas tendem ao descontrole e se eu não estiver sabendo de alguma coisa, essa noite eu vou saber.

**Bella**

Jake saiu com o carro e foi rápido para o cemitério. Eu não podia dar mole ou fazer cena, mas eu estava até esquecendo o ódio que eu tinha pela Alice só de ver o sorrisinho abafado que a Katy tinha agora.

Descemos do carro e eu fui direto para onde Edward estava. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto de ataduras, mas mesmo assim seus olhos demonstravam uma dor maior que a física. Eu não queria mesmo que ele passasse por isso. O abracei o mais apertado que pude e fiquei de mão dada com ele durante todo velório e depois na hora do sepultamento. Enquanto o caixão descia, Carlisle e Jake tiveram que segurar Esme que queria pular dentro da cova. Realmente uma cena deplorável.

Quando tudo terminou Edward foi para casa com os pais e eu voltei com Jake e Katy para casa. Jake me deixou dentro de casa e depois voltou para o carro com a desculpa de que iria dar uma carona para Katy. Eu sabia muito bem a carona que ele ia dar e eu a matava se ela encostasse no que é meu sem a minha permissão. Entrei em casa e liguei para o celular dela, mas a vaca não atendeu. Ótimo! Se ela queria brincar com fogo, iria se queimar.

A Katy era tão explosiva quanto eu e agia planejadamente, mas movida pela raiva e pelo rancor. Uma noite ainda na escola eu, a Katy e a Cassie fomos nadar de madrugada. Claro que sempre escondidas, nadar nuas às duas da manhã não estava nos padrões da nossa escola. O único detalhe é que a Katy tinha dormido com o namorado da Cassie e a piscina foi só uma desculpa para Cassie tentar dar um susto na Katy. O tiro saiu pela culatra e quem era a única que estava com o celular com câmera? Eu obviamente! Um favor pelo outro Katy, um segredo sairia pelo outro se você não fosse tão vaca.

A polícia procura provas até hoje do incidente. Eles nunca acreditaram que a Cassie tinha se afogado acidentalmente, mas o caso foi arquivado por falta de provas. Bem, foi arquivado por enquanto. Hoje não era dia de começar outra vingança, mas esse pequeno videozinho ia me servir e logo.

Dois Meses depois...

.

Musica: Little Of Your Time – Maroon 5

**Bella**

Eu sempre achei que uma caixa postal não iria me servir de nada, mas assim que eu soube que eu não precisava de nada que me identificasse para ter uma, achei perfeita a idéia. Tinha feito a caixa postal dois dias depois da Katy partir e hoje a usaria para seu único fim. Passei a língua na beira do fecho do envelope e o postei.

"_Acho que o conteúdo desse vídeo será útil a uma investigação há muito esquecida pelos senhores._

_Ass.: Anônimo."_

_**Eu estou cansado de juntar os pedaços  
E prever minhas razões  
Por que você não confia em mim?  
Por que temos que fazer isso um com o outro?**_

As palavras endereçadas ao FBI faziam minha mente saltitar como se eu fosse uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Os últimos meses foram difíceis e finalmente eu tive tempo para isso.

Edward agora estava em casa comigo e com o Jake. Depois da ceninha com a Katy, eu deixei Jake um mês de castigo e ele nunca mais olhou para nenhuma bisca na rua, a não ser as que eu olhava também. Passei numa loja de bebidas e comprei um vinho antes de ir para casa. Edward estava tão lindo quanto antes do babaca do Emmett, que agora estava na cadeia por ter destruído o rosto perfeito do meu... Edward estava em casa e eu estava animada. Hoje era dia de comemorar.

_**Nós somos apenas amantes apaixonados  
Com problemas debaixo das cobertas  
Nada pior do que quando  
Você sabe que acabou**_

Fui para casa e encontrei Jake e Edward jogando vídeo game do mesmo jeito que eles faziam quando a gente era da escola. Passei pela sala e joguei a bolsa no chão fazendo barulho. Os dois me encararam e eu balancei a garrafa de vinho para depois sair correndo para o quarto. Não precisei olhar para trás para saber que os dois me seguiam.

_**Eu só preciso de um pouco do seu tempo  
Um pouco do seu tempo  
Para dizer as palavras que eu nunca disse  
Só preciso de um pouco do seu tempo  
Um pouco do seu tempo  
Para te mostrar que eu não estou morto**_

- Quer brincar? – Edward perguntou entrando no quarto devagar.

Tirei a rolha da garrafa com o canivete do Jake e depois tomei um gole do vinho no gargalo mesmo. Deixei um pouco escorrer propositalmente pelo decote e Edward gemeu com a cena.

- Talvez. – o chamei com o dedo e ele veio prontamente limpar o vinho que escorria por meu corpo.

Enquanto Edward chupava meus seios, senti as mãos de Jake tomando a garrafa de vinho da minha mão delicadamente.

- Vai me deixar participar? – ele sussurrou com uma voz safada no meu ouvido.

- Você tem sido muito mal comigo. – eu falava entre gemidos com Edward me chupando os seios e agora também brincando com os dedos no sexo.

- Eu vou ser bonzinho. – ele apertou minha bunda com força e eu gemi mais alto.

- Sim! – eu gritei o mais alto que pude com Edward me levando ao primeiro orgasmo só com os dedos.

Os dois me jogaram na cama e eu assisti aos dois tirando a roupa quase derretendo na cama de tanto tesão.

_**Por favor, não saia, fique na cama  
Toque meu corpo  
Farei você sentir  
Você ainda consegue sentir isso?**_

Edward foi o primeiro a subir na cama e me puxar para sentar no seu colo. Jake me puxou para trás pelo cabelo com aquela violência no ponto certo que só ele sabe ter. Os dois praticamente rasgaram minha roupa e eu não precisei fazer nada para ficar nua.

_**Bem, eu não tenho nada a esconder  
Desça e venha para um passeio  
Eu estou apostando corrida com o diabo, tão dissimulado  
Você não consegue ouvi-lo chegando**_

Edward me puxou pela cintura me penetrando devagar, apenas como tortura. Ele sabe que eu gosto rápido, mas ele sempre vai bem devagar e ainda fica me encarando com aquele ar de safado arrependido. Jake beliscava meus mamilos tornando a necessidade do Edward ir mais rápido sempre mais intensa.

- Edward. – eu cravei as unhas em seu braço e ele sabia o que eu queria.

- Relaxa santinha que eu sei o que faço. – Edward e Jake riram com o ar safado eu perdi o ar com a estocada rápida e precisa que o Jake deu no meu ânus. – Viu como eu sei o que faço. – Edward sorria debochado no meu ouvido, já que agora eu estava com a cabeça enterrada no seu pescoço.

_**Porque minhas defesas estão fracas  
Eu não tenho mais fôlego para falar  
Então, pegue minha evidência  
E enterre-a em algum lugar**_

Como sempre Jake mais rápido e Edward aumentando conforme meus pedidos. Jake ainda apertava meus seios e eu me sentia em cima daquela linha tênue entre dor e prazer. Tudo tão bom e intenso.

- Edward, por favor. – eu gemia alto, quase aos gritos.

- Pede safada. – Edward falava com os lábios bem próximos aos meus.

- Mas pede direitinho. – Jake apertou minha cintura com todo pau enterrado em mim, mas sem se mover.

- Não para! – rebolei no pau dos dois e as caras de tesão que eles fizeram quase me fez gozar.

_**Oh, nossa, eu não me importo em  
Ser o outro cara  
Bela tentativa, para esse jogos  
Eu não tenho tempo  
Se você me quiser, ligue-me  
Venha e arrisque-se  
Me beije em algum lugar debaixo da superfície**_

Senti o Edward e Jake voltando a me bombar com toda força e desabei em prazer uns minutos depois. Jake ainda apertava meus mamilos e Edward me puxou pela nuca para um beijo. Alguns segundos depois, senti tanto Jake quanto Edward relaxando dentro do meu corpo. O peso do corpo de Jake fazendo ficar presa entre ele e Edward era tão bom que eu não queria me mover.

A vida não era perfeita só para quem não queria. Sem Alice, sem Katy, apenas eu e meus dois... Amores. Sim! Eu e meus dois amores!

_**Eu só preciso de um pouco do seu tempo**__**  
**__**Um pouco do seu tempo**__**  
**__**Para dizer as palavras que eu nunca disse**__**  
**__**Só preciso de um pouco do seu tempo**__**  
**__**Um pouco do seu tempo**__**  
**__**Para te mostrar que eu não estou morto**_

- Tudo bem aí no meio? – Edward perguntou quando me viu calada muito tempo.

- Sim. Tudo ótimo! – eu respondi me erguendo para beijá-lo.

Senti Jake deixando meu corpo e se afastando. Soltei Edward uns segundos para puxá-lo de volta.

- Aonde vai? – perguntei irritada.

- Tomar um banho. – Jake riu da minha irritação.

- Não. – fiz biquinho enquanto tocava uma para ele.

- Animada? – Edward perguntou safado no meu ouvido.

- Muito! – eu respondi prontamente e Jake veio me beijar agora ele na minha frente e Edward atrás.

Teria sido mais fácil se as pessoas não tentassem entender nossa relação imperfeita. Mas o que importa é que eu tive meu final feliz com os dois caras que eu sempre quis ter.

_**Por favor, não saia, fique na cama  
Toque meu corpo  
Farei você sentir  
Você ainda consegue sentir isso?  
Farei você sentir**_

_**N/M**__: __Ainda não acabou teremos um epílogo! O Gran finale!_

_Galera que foi isso? Meu pai a bandida é do mal mesmo. Nem acredito no choro todo que ela fez no hospital no drama, se foi a vaca que deu a filmagem pra Katy entregar para o Emmett ¬¬! Essa Bella é do mal! Meu pai Jake me prensa no meio tb. UI! Vou aproveitar e indicar uma fic minha nova: Essa é Ed/Bella._

_./historia/70197/Immortal_-_Eternal_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu _

_XD_

_**N/K**__: OMG! É amores és o fim! Eu avisei que ia tem gente de queixo caído com a Bella, mas ninguém dá crédito a Katy (autora) viram aí né? Eu bem que disse... rsrsrsrs. Fiquei super feliz de ter participado disso com a Fer e com vaqui... Madu XD. Fiquei tão feliz que faremos outra que já está na mesa de planejamento... rsrsrsrs. Diante da nota ginôrmica da Fer me sinto oprimida e fico por aqui ^^. Não esquece o comentzinho básico, bjuxnaxexa e amodoro tds vcs. _

_**N/B: **__É galera, não se mexe com quem tá quieto!_

_Ta vendo o que aconteceu com a Alice né? E com a Katy? Menina, ela mandou o vídeo com o afogamento da Cassie pra polícia, eu to passada com a Bella! Essa realmente não mede esforços pra preservar o que ela quer e o que é importante para ela! Cara, ela é muito do mal! Adoooro!_

_E o Jake? Tadinho, caiu como um patinho na história das duas! Aiin, adoooro homem macho, gostoso, valentão e que se derrete com uma carinha de choro, facinho de enrolar! Não que eu já tenha feito isso com algum gostosão por aí, longe de mim! *cara de anjo que aprendi com a Bella* kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_E aí, gostaram do cap? Viram do que a Bellinha é capaz, né? E esse final perfo? Também acho melhor não entender essa relação dos três, deixa esse povo quieto, a não ser que a Bella chame! hehe. E meninas, me coloca no meio do rolo? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Bóra deixar coments galera e até segunda que vem!_

_Bjo Bjo_

_Fer!_

;D


	7. Epílogo

_...Dois meses depois do envio da carta ao FBI_

**Epílogo**

**Katy**

_ Para a merda desse carro. – gritei com Clair. Ela parou o carro no acostamento e desligou o motor, agora sim reinava o silêncio. O único barulho audível era minha respiração que saía entre arfadas profundas, fruto da ira que eu sentia. Conhecendo bem, sabia que Clair não faria nada até que eu falasse com ela, eu precisava pensar.

Meu pai tinha insistido em me levar, mas usei todo o alvoroço da imprensa pra escapar com Clair. Tanto dos jornalistas, quanto do meu pai. Agora eu estava voltando a raciocinar.

Eu não esperava mesmo que depois de tudo que eu fiz para a vagabunda da Bella, ela fosse me entregar. Tudo bem que eu sabia que ela aprontaria comigo depois da transa com o Jake, também quem resistia a ele? Eu fiquei fora de mim, mas daí a me entregar para o FBI? Foi demais até mesmo pra ela.

Eu fiquei praticamente dois meses na cadeia, tudo por causa de ciúmes? Se não fosse Clair aparecer e depor a meu favor, provando que a gravação verdadeira era uma fraude, eu teria pego perpétua. Ah! Bella ia me pagar e muito caro por isso. Agora ela teria que agüentar as conseqüências! Comecei com o _ser_ do meu lado.

_ Por que não retornou as minhas ligações essas semanas todas? – olhei para Clair com toda a fúria que eu tinha, ela se encolheu no volante. Esperei sua resposta contando os segundos para não juntar nos seus cabelos e dar com a cara dela no volante.

_ Eu... Não sabia de nada. – respondeu a ponto de chorar. Clair era uma espécie de bichinho de estimação meu e da Bella, nós três nos divertíamos muito, Clair tinha um jeito doce e inocente, ela sempre foi controlada por uma de nós, era nosso brinquedinho.

_ Como não sabia de nada? – ela tremeu diante da minha fúria, eu sabia que estava descarregando tudo nela, mas fazer o que? Eu precisava de uma válvula de escape.

_ Katy, eu não assisto jornais, estava em New York. Fiquei sabendo por uma amiga que me ligou, aí eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Entrei em contato com seu advogado e mostrei aquele vídeo que você fez na época... – eu encostei a cabeça no bando me lembrando.

Quando Bella me ameaçou a primeira vez com o tal vídeo, eu me preveni para o futuro, fui com Clair para Atlanta e lá depois de uma bolada para um técnico de vídeo do cassino, ele me gravou lá com a data do dia do assassinato. Ele me deu a gravação, claro que depois de muito sexo, e eu a confiei a Clair e disse que ela nunca deveria contar a Bella do meu plano para o futuro. Caso Bella me entregasse, era só Clair aparecer com a gravação do cassino e depor que esteve comigo nesse dia. Simples, se a Clair não tivesse sumido semanas e me abandonado.

_ Quem te ligou? – ela tremeu ainda mais. Uma suspeita me veio à mente. Impossível, disse a mim mesma, seria macabro demais. Num impulso peguei meu canivete, na saída do tribunal devolveram minhas coisas, abri-o e coloquei no pescoço de Clair.

_ Você vai me falar quem foi e agora. Não me enrola Clair, você sabe do que eu sou capaz. – ela começou a chorar baixinho.

_ Katy, por favor. – disse chorando baixinho, eu apertei a lâmina ainda mais no pescoço dela, vi o sangue fluindo pela lamina, eu tinha feito um corte pequeno.

_ Eu tenho medo, ela vai me matar. – ela começou a soluçar. Quem poderia ser pior que eu e meu canivete no pescoço dela?

_ Se você não me falar tudo agora, eu termino com você e vou depois atrás de Bella. – ela me olhou, suplicando.

_ Eu digo. – ela me disse tremendo com medo.

_ Tudo desde o começo. – ela começou, não pude evitar o calafrio que passou pelo meu corpo. Depois que ela disse tudo olhei para frente.

_ Vamos Clair, eu preciso de um banho na minha hidro e de um carinho. Semestre que vem vamos para Brown. – eu tinha um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios, Clair tremia ainda.

_ Katy, deixa isso pra lá, eu realmente não quero mexer com Bella, é a mesma coisa que cutucar uma cascavel com o dedo, você pode morrer. – ela ligou o carro e voltou para a estrada.

_ Não se preocupe, cascavéis são perigosas, mas não podem com fogo e é o que eu sou agora meu bem, puro fogo de vingança. Vamos, se anime! Temos mais um mês aqui, depois a Califórnia que nos aguarda.

Bella você pensa que se isenta. Eu tinha feito uma cópia do vídeo caseiro do Edward com a Rose, feito por suas próprias mãos. Pois pode me aguardar. Esteja preparada que a briga agora é de titãs.

**Bella**

Era hoje, fui para casa bem tranqüila, era de tarde e sabia que todos estariam lá: Jake, Edward, Rose e Leah. Já fazia uma semana que Jasper tinha se mandado para Seattle, ele andava bem melancólico, também depois do suicídio...

Meu estado de espírito estava em júbilo, Katy ia sair do castigo hoje, eu sumi com Clair por essas semanas. Depois que eu tinha chantageado Katy da primeira vez, eu fiquei sabendo pela própria Clair que ela tinha se prevenido. Então, eu sabia que depois que mandasse a fita para o FBI, Katy se livraria da cadeia bem fácil, Mas eu ameacei Clair, dizendo que ela só podia aparecer no dia do julgamento, a pobre que tinha mais medo de mim do que da Katy fez o que eu mandei, sumiu. Como planejado Katy passou quase dois lindos meses na cadeia, isso é pra ela não mexer no que é meu.

Agora vinha a fase dois do meu plano, eu sabia que Katy viria se vingar, na verdade eu aguardava ansiosamente por isso, o que é a vida sem esses jogos? Nada!

Depois que Katy foi presa, Jake voltou ao nível de desconfiança, sempre que uma notícia do caso "Cassie" aparecia na TV, ele me olhava desconfiado. Isso me encheu o saco, hoje essa palhaçada ia acabar: ou Jacob confiava em mim ou podia dar adeus. Antes só do que mal acompanhada, mas eu tinha minhas armas e ia jogar com elas.

Entrei em casa e todos estavam ali na sala com a TV ligada, o julgamento tinha começado.

_ Atrasei, o professor me segurou por causa de um trabalho. - eles me olharam. Tinha até pipoca.

_ É hoje que ela vai ser condenada. – Jake, disse me olhando desconfiado. Tinha sido assim nessas semanas todas, quase me arrependi de mandar Katy pra cadeia, _quase._

_ Já te disse que ela é inocente. – ele bufou.

_ Sei, com aquele vídeo do FBI? Impossível, acho que não quer assumir, que tinha amizade com uma assassina. – eu estreitei meus olhos, segurando o impulso.

_ Shiu. – Rose falou ríspida, me sentei ao lado de Edward.

Eu vi a Clair passando atrás das câmeras e respirei aliviada. Meia hora depois o jornalista dava a notícia do cancelamento do julgamento, Katy estava livre. Agora era hora de agir.

_ Cara Bella, você sempre esteve certa. – Edward disse me beijando. Todos se levantaram do sofá. Jacob me olhava com cara de idiota.

Deixei todos e fui ao canto onde Leah estava.

_ Leah, porque não vai tomar um banho? Eu comprei uns brinquedinhos novos, acho que você vai adorar. – Leah estava descobrindo comigo que sexo com homens podia ser maravilhoso, ela só não abria mão de me ter com ela também. Ela saiu e foi tomar um banho, ótimo um a menos, agora falta dois.

_ Ed, leva a Rose com você no mercado e tragam umas cervejas, eu quero comemorar hoje. – ele veio safado me beijar. Ele já tinha me visto mandar a Leah tomar banho e já imaginava o que eu ia aprontar. Rose foi toda feliz com Edward.

Esperei eles saírem, agora Jacob iria ver um lado que eu nunca tinha mostrado. Ele nunca tinha me visto com fúria.

_ Agora vai me mandar fazer algo também ou isso foi um pretexto para ficar só comigo? – escutei sua voz atrás de mim. Fechei a porta que Edward e Rose tinham acabado de sair, me virei pra ele o encarando do toda a minha fúria, ele fechou a cara pra mim. Jacob sempre foi forte, ele não me conhecia pra ter medo, nem eu queria que ele sentisse medo.

_ Acabou. – eu disse e me virei indo para o meu quarto. Escutei-o me seguindo. Ele segurou o meu braço me virando pra ele.

_ O que você está dizendo?

_ Isso que você ouviu, eu não te quero mais. – surpresa passou pela primeira vez pelos olhos dele. Eu soltei meu braço do aperto dele e voltei ao que estava fazendo. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava ali, não tinha escutado ele sair, estava tudo saindo do jeito esperado. Peguei os brinquedinhos que tinha comentado com Leah e levei um para a cama.

_ Por quê? – ele disse e eu me virei fingindo surpresa com ele ainda ali.

_ Simples, você não confia em mim, eu cansei. – fiquei encarando ele esperando uma resposta.

_ Claro, o que você quer que eu pense? Depois de transar com o Jasper, ela vai embora e é acusada de assassinato, ela é sua amiga. Desconfiei mesmo de você com ela, achei que talvez vocês planejaram algo contra Alice. – eu me segurei só uma pessoa tinha chegado tão perto da verdade como ele agora. Minha máscara não caiu.

_ Então é isso? Você me tem como uma sociopata vingativa só porque eu e Alice não nos dávamos bem? Vejo que estou certa mesmo, não quero mais ficar com você Jacob, eu não fiz nada, Katy teve a infelicidade de transar com o Jasper e todos sabemos que foi ele quem mentiu, ele mesmo disse que ela não sabia de nada. E eu sou acusada do que? Ah sim, você acha que eu cortei os pulsos de Alice, não é? – ainda o olhava com fúria.

_ Não funciona assim. Tem Edward. – ele argumentou.

_ Eu não pertenço a vocês. – vi uma fagulha passar nos olhos dele, sim ele me tinha como sua propriedade, isso contava a meu favor. – Edward é livre para ir com você, mas se ele quiser ficar comigo ele pode.

Jacob parecia um animal, ele me soltou e começou a andar pelo quarto, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

_ Então tchau. – ele se virou e saiu. Isso não era o que eu esperava mesmo. Meus planos falharam e isso nunca tinha acontecido. Escutei a porta batendo.

Anos de comando impediram que eu fosse atrás dele. Contei até dez e voltei ao que eu fazia na cômoda, se ele preferia assim melhor, ele não merecia mais meus pensamentos.

**Edward**

Eu sabia que algo bom não deveria estar rolando no apartamento, eu podia sentir as faíscas que saiam dos olhos da Bella toda vez que Jake a provocava com o assunto Katy. Agora com o cancelamento da acusação Bella saiu por cima, fui com Rose bem tranqüilo, eles que se resolvam em casa. Jake que parasse de ser escroto.

Por falta de falar não foi, ele veio com as teorias pra cima de mim, mas era tudo tão absurdo que eu comecei a suspeitar da sanidade dele.

_ Acho que hoje vai ter uma bela comemoração, bem que podia ser todo mundo. – Rose me tirou o raciocínio. Eu sorri com malícia pra ela.

_ Tem andando muito com a Bella, está ficando igual? – a provoquei. Rose deu um sorriso de deixar qualquer um aceso e fomos para o carro com as bebidas, mas tive que concordar com ela, podia mesmo ser todo mundo junto. Nunca fizemos isso, mas quem decidia era a Bella. Quando estávamos voltando, Jacob saía do prédio.

_ Jacob. – o chamei. Ele me olhou e vi que ele estava a ponto de matar alguém.

_ To indo pra casa. – ele se virou pra sair.

_ Cara o que foi? – perguntei confuso.

_ Ela acabou com tudo, só comigo não se preocupe, você ainda tem passe livre lá dentro. – ele sorriu sarcástico.

_ Como assim? – perguntei, mas eu tinha entendido tudo, Bella estava mesmo a ponto disso, eu já tinha percebido.

_ Ela não me quer mais, porque eu não confio nela. – ele falou passando a mão na cabeça. – Sabe o que é pior? Eu confio na vaca, mas essa da amiga dela nunca me passou pela garganta. Se ela está esperando desculpas, é melhor esperar sentada. – ele falou com raiva.

_ Bella disse que quer suas desculpas? – perguntei.

_ Não. – ele respondeu.

_ Então por que ta indo embora? – eles eram loucos, isso sim.

_ Porque ela me mandou. – ele falou levantando os braços como quem se rende.

_ Você mesmo disse que é porque ela acha que você não confia nela e agora mesmo você disse que confia. Jacob mesmo sendo forte e desinibida, Bella é mulher. – Rose nos salvou.

_ Olha, acho que vocês dois deviam subir e vocês três se entendem, eu vou aproveitar e sair. Depois eu mando uma mensagem pra Leah, assim vocês três se resolvem. – Rose saiu em direção à garagem. Olhei para Jake

_ Vamos, ela tem razão. – tive que empurrar ele pra subir, era mais teimoso que uma mula.

Na saída do elevador, encontramos Leah toda cheirosa, Rose já devia ter ligado pra ela, uma pena.

_ Vou indo, Rose me falou o que ta rolando, encontro vocês depois. Se precisar é só ligar. – ela disse safada entrando no elevador.

O apartamento estava silencioso. Fui para o quarto dela e não a vi, escutei o barulho do chuveiro. Voltei para a sala, onde Jacob se sentou no sofá, com cara de babaca.

__ _Babaca. – ele riu.

_ Eu sei. – ele me respondeu. Aproveitamos o momento pra jogar, as meninas não entendiam esse vício.

O tempo passou e nem percebi. Olhei no relógio e já fazia um bom tempo que chegamos e nada da Bella. Estava pra parar o jogo e escutei-a entrando na sala, no início não acreditei nunca a vi assim. Ela me olhou primeiro, com um olhar bem estranho, depois olhou para o Jacob, vi uma cólera que nunca tinha visto no seu rosto, ela foi para a cozinha e depois voltou com um copo de água.

.

Musica: Control Me – Rihanna.

É perfeita vale a pena!

**Jacob**

Bella estava diferente, eu nunca tinha visto ela com pijama de malha, mas lá estava ela com um pijama de malha, todo recatado, com florzinhas cor de rosa. Ela voltou da cozinha com um copo de água, ela ainda tinha um olhar de fúria pra mim. Ela abriu a porta.

_ Quero ficar sozinha. – disse num tom que entregava cansaço. Edward foi o primeiro a se levantar, ainda o otário de sempre, essa roupa dela e sua atitude, me fez lembrar uma brincadeira nossa. Levantei-me e caminhei até perto dela, como se eu fosse sair e com um único movimento forte fechei a porta, o barulho da batida a fez assustar derrubando o copo.

Bella me olhou com raiva, não deixei que ela falasse, num único movimento segurei seu cabelo pela nuca e a trouxe pra mim com força, dei um beijo nela, colando nossas bocas.

Era delicioso, ela se debatia como um animal acuado, não adiantou, sou mais forte que ela. Escutei a risada do Edward, ele bem sabia o que ia rolar, nós adorávamos brincar de vítima e estuprador, Bella sempre adorou esses jogos.

Sua boca ainda não tinha dado passagem pra minha língua e ela dava pequenos socos com as mãos nos meus ombros, muito fraca fisicamente, então eu praticamente não sentia nada. Tampei a boca dela com as mãos e com a outra peguei os braços.

_ Pegue os brinquedos. – disse para Edward. Ela ainda se mexia tentando se soltar. Seus olhos mandavam faíscas de raiva pra mim, mas toda aquela fúria que eu tinha visto mais cedo tinha se diluído. A safada estava gostando da brincadeira.

Ainda tapando sua boca, pra ela não gritar – porque Bella entrava mesmo na personagem, ela gritava como louca e quem escutasse pensaria que era um estupro de verdade – passei a língua da mandíbula até sua orelha, ela se contorceu como uma gata pra mim, um sorriso safado saiu dos meus lábios. Com a boca colada na orelha dela, sussurrei:

_ Você é minha cadelinha, acha que é só me mandar embora e tudo bem? – ela tentou se virar pra me olhar. Segurei-a ainda com mais força, ela gemeu de dor, mas não afrouxei o aperto.

_ Agora vou te mostrar quem manda aqui. – senti as pernas dela perdendo a força, a segurei. Edward chegou e soltei a boca dela pra rapidamente colocar uma mordaça, ela começou a se debater. Depois Edward a algemou e levei-a para o quarto.

Joguei-a na cama com força e tirei primeiro minha camiseta. Peguei meu canivete do bolso e ela vendo o brilho da lamina tentou sair da cama, só para ser presa por Edward na cabeceira. Agora ela se debatia com mais violência, mas ela estava presa, as algemas faziam um barulho metálico, suas pernas davam chutes, mas tanto eu quanto Edward estávamos fora do seu alcance.

_ Segura ela pra mim. – pedi para Edward. Ele puxou as pernas dela com força e a segurou, agora sim.

Subi na cama, Bella me olhava com luxúria, seu peito subia e descia arfando.

_ Isso é pra não colocar mais essas roupas de velha. – disse e com a lâmina rasguei a parte de cima. Ela tentou fugir de mim, mas Edward a prendia com força, ter seus seios delicados a mostra não fez bem ao meu juízo, passei as mãos sobre eles. Sabia que se ela estivesse sem a mordaça estaria gritando a todo pulmão, falando mil palavrões.

_ Tão delicados. – disse passando a lamina neles, senti sua pele se arrepiar com o frio. Pela primeira vez ela ficou em silêncio vendo o que eu faria a seguir, seus olhos tinham excitação e expectativa.

Desci pelo ventre dela até o short que ela usava e num movimento o rasguei também, escutei-a arfando de desejo.

Ela estava com uma calcinha que me lembrou nossa primeira vez, a primeira vez dela! Passei a mão e senti toda a umidade dela. Bella estava completamente excitada e molhada pra mim. Ainda estimulando ela sem tirar a calcinha a encarei, estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração.

_ Agora eu vou embora. Já que você mandou. – o desespero passou pelos olhos dela, depois que eu disse isso, ela sacudiu a cabeça fazendo que "não".

_ Quem manda aqui? – perguntei. Vi um vislumbre de rebeldia nos seus olhos e tirei minha mão da sua calcinha, me levantando. Ela começou a sacudir.

_ Você? – perguntei. Ela sacudiu a cabeça negando.

_ Edward? – escutei a risada dele quando ouviu seu nome. Ela sacudiu de novo negando.

_ Quem? – ela me olhou, só olhou. Tinha uma ponta de adoração e submissão, mas ela tentava transmitir resignação. Eu sorri bem safado.

**Bella**

Edward subiu em cima de mim, senti minha calcinha sendo rasgada, eu me debatia tornando tudo mais excitante tanto pra eles como pra mim. O sexo era tão melhor assim, com eles me tomando a força. Senti minhas pernas imobilizadas pela força do próprio Edward e num único movimento ele me penetrou, eu já tinha gozado só com as palavras e a mão do Jacob em mim, então meu sexo estava pingando. Edward deslizava gostoso em mim, ele segurava meu quadril me prensando na cama. A cada estocada eu perdia o fôlego, ele ia cada vez mais fundo. Mais forte. Eu o adorava bruto assim, não era seu natural. Ele segurou meu queixo e me virou de lado, tive um vislumbre do Jacob, ele nos filmava, mas perdi o foco com a língua de Edward no meu pescoço, como eu queria beijá-lo! Gozei urrando, com a mordaça abafando meus gritos. Do mesmo jeito que me penetrou Edward saiu, eu já gemia de frustração.

Jacob subiu na cama de novo, eu realmente não sabia o que ele faria comigo. Ele foi tão impetuoso, ele me tinha como sua propriedade e por que não deixá-lo pensar que mandava? Era bom para o ego dele e para as minhas safadezas.

Ele passou as mãos pelo meu corpo, percebi que ele se segurava. Pra aumentar o próprio prazer.

Seus dedos se lambuzaram com meu gozo e depois ele começou a alisar tudo, desde meu clitóris pulsante até meu rabinho. Sua outra mão beliscava o bico do meu peito, a dor mandava choques para meu sexo, eu ia gozar só com ele fazendo isso.

_ Goza como uma cadelinha no cio pra mim. – ele falando essas coisas no meu ouvido e me estimulando não tive como não obedecer, o gozo explodiu em mim, me fazendo tremer. Pela primeira vez me sentia um pouco esgotada, mas era aí que estava o gostoso da brincadeira.

Senti a língua de Jacob passeando do meu queixo até minha garganta e sua ereção me espetando na virilha. Jacob com um único movimento me virou de costas pra ele, minhas mãos que estavam algemadas sofreram com o movimento, eu gemi de dor, mas isso não o inibiu. Senti sua mão me puxar, a posição era incômoda, mas logo me esqueci da dor, o tapa que ele me deu foi tão forte que uma lágrima saiu do meu olho, eu gemi baixinho, adorando tudo.

A estocada foi precisa e forte, mas para meu desespero ele ia lentamente, seu dedo dando leves puxões no meu clitóris, sustentar meu corpo estava ficando difícil. Eu ia desfalecer com essa troca que eles fizeram. Como eu ia implorar para Jacob ir mais rápido com a boca amordaçada? Num ímpeto de fúria comecei a ir de encontro com ele, ele se afundava e eu me mexia numa tentativa de sentir mais pressão.

_ Hoje vai ser diferente santinha. – escutei a voz de Jacob se divertindo e a risada do Edward. Eles queriam me matar, só podia. Ele segurou meu quadril, assim impedindo que eu me mexesse e continuou com a tortura. Lentamente se afundando em mim.

Não sei como consegui me manter empinada pra ele, mas o gozo veio e dessa vez eu cai esgotada na cama. Eu não tinha mais forças pra gritar nem espernear. Estava submissa, à mercê dos dois e eles nem tinham gozado ainda. Como eu fui me esquecer desse joguinho? Era o melhor de todos.

Edward tirou a mordaça, talvez percebendo o nível de esgotamento que eu estava. De novo fui virada – de lado dessa vez – ele se encaixou atrás de mim e Jacob na frente. Como queria tocá-los! Mas os dois carrascos nem se tocaram o quanto meus pulsos estavam machucados. Eu ainda não daria o gosto da derrota pra eles.

Mãos me tocavam em todos os lugares sensíveis, eu mordia meus lábios abafando os gemidos de prazer. Totalmente em sincronia, eles me penetraram de novo. Jacob na frente me estocando fundo e rápido, Edward atrás devagar, saboreando cada investida. Eu só tinha forças pra gemer. Eu bem sabia que eles podiam brincar comigo assim sem gozar a noite inteira. Jacob me beijou na boca, sua língua me invadiu do mesmo jeito que seu pau demarcava terreno no meu corpo. Edward alternava entre morder e passar a língua na minha nuca. As mãos deles nos meus seios e no meu clitóris. A insanidade já me consumia.

_ Só vamos parar se implorar. – Jacob disse com os lábios colados nos meus.

_ Pede safada. – Edward na minha orelha.

Rebelde como era fiz que não com a cabeça, eu não ia dar esse gostinho pra eles. Escutei a risada safada dos dois e continuaram os movimentos, rápido na frente e lento atrás. Edward tinha o poder de me fazer implorar, o puto sabia bem que eu ia implorar por mais. Mordi minhas bochechas bem forte pra não falar nada. Ter os dois assim era melhor que tudo. Juntos eles me completavam.

_ Hum. – gemi alto sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando, mas os filhos de uma puta saíram de dentro de mim.

_ Ainda não santinha, você não implorou, então nada de prazer pra você. – Edward disse no meu ouvido. Senti sua boca descendo, a perna sendo levantada e sua língua brincando comigo.

Jacob olhava tudo fazendo círculos no meu clitóris, eu voltei a gemer baixinho dessa vez.

_ Toda molhadinha assim pra mim. Quem vê vai pensar que ela gosta! – Edward irônico soltando seu hálito na minha pele sensível.

Eu comecei a gemer, o gozo vinha novamente. Eles pararam de novo, eu gemi frustrada.

_ Quer alguma coisa? Se quiser é só pedir. – Jacob sarcástico lendo meu rosto. Eu queria gritar de frustração, mas eu ainda era forte.

Eles trocaram de posição, meu pai! Os cachorros podiam brincar comigo assim por horas se revezando, trocando, me estimulando, depois parando quando eu estivesse perto de gozar. Eles iam me torturar eu sabia.

...

...

...

_Por favor. – implorei pela terceira vez. Eu tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha quase gozado. Eu não conseguiria mais nenhum minuto ficar acordada, eu ia desfalecer, o gozo se aproximava novamente. Edward começou a bombar forte e rápido no meu rabinho e Jacob também se afundava com tudo no meu sexo. Minha vista escureceu e meu corpo teve espasmos. Eu senti a eletricidade em cada nervo meu. Senti-os gozando também, Edward apertando minha cintura e Jacob mordendo meu ombro. Os três gritamos de prazer e gozo liberado. Encostei a cabeça no peito de Edward e fechei os olhos, no outro segundo não senti mais nada.

Meu corpo doía. Abri os olhos diante da luminosidade da manhã que entrava pela cortina, eu estava envolvida pelos dois, minha cabeça no peito do Jacob, ele passava o braço por baixo de mim, Edward dormia de lado encaixado em mim o braço por cima. Fechei os olhos aproveitando meu paraíso, fiquei uns minutos meditando.

Olhei bem Jacob. E suspirei. Seria uma pena, um desperdício, mas conhecendo Katy, ele seria o primeiro alvo dela. Espero que toda essa força dele seja suficiente para agüentar a briga que estava por vir entre eu e Katy. Ele me lembrava Sam dois anos atrás. Desconfiado, arrogante, forte e acima de tudo perfeito.

Sam teria sido o primeiro se... Mas ele, assim como Jacob, chegou muito perto da verdade, estava desaparecido até hoje. Acho que Clair tinha medo de mim por causa disso.

Se Jacob começar com desconfianças e interrogações, eu sei que não pensaria duas vezes, mas ainda não era hora de pensar nisso.

O plano não tinha saído como eu esperava, mas eu sempre tinha um plano B.

Fui me levantar, mas meu corpo estava moído. Eu gemi de dor bem baixinho pra não acordá-los, Edward se mexeu e me viu.

_ Espera que eu te ajudo. – ele se levantou e me pegou no colo.

Ele me ajudou em tudo, sua cara entregava culpa. Eu vi as ataduras nos meus pulsos, ele foi trocar o curativo. A pele estava bem machucada.

_ Acho que ontem pegamos pesado. – ele passava a mão no cabelo confuso. Segurei o riso, ele era perfeito.

_ Tudo bem. – eu disse bem melosa, essa culpa dele era sempre bem vinda.

_ Atrapalho? – Jacob colocou a cabeça pela porta, eu estava sentada na beirada da banheira.

_ Entra. – pedi. Ele veio se ajoelhou na minha frente. Ele tentou esconder, mas eu vi um vislumbre de culpa nos olhos dele. Isso era bom.

_ Deixa eu ver isso. – ele segurou minhas mãos e olhou os pulsos, tinha sangue seco e pele machucada, mas ele nem Edward olhavam com nojo, eu mesma já tinha olhado e era nojento.

_ Posso tomar um banho? – perguntei para Edward, afinal ele fazia medicina.

_ Na banheira e não molha muito, eu te ajudo, depois eu faço outro curativo. – eu concordei.

_ Deixa que eu ajudo no banho, prepara alguma coisa pra gente comer, depois eu te chamo pra fazer o curativo. – Jacob pediu. Eu já estranhei, eu bem sabia que ele não era dessas coisas, mas fiquei resignada e bem quieta. Edward concordou, mas antes deu um olhar cheio de significados para Jacob, o que esses dois estão aprontando nas minhas costas?

**Jacob**

Liguei a água, ajustei a temperatura. Ajudei-a tirar o roupão e segurei meus impulsos tarados, ela nunca esteve tão frágil. Ela entrou na banheira, seu rosto estava sério, eu não sabia o que ela pensava.

Peguei a esponja e comecei a dar banho mesmo nela, Bella fechou os olhos curtindo o momento.

_ Por quê? – Ela perguntou, eu não entendi. Depois ela abriu os olhos me encarando.

_ Por que você voltou? – ela continuou, ela devia saber que meu orgulho foi ferido quando eu entrei aqui de novo depois de ela me mandar embora, mas como Rose disse: ela tinha me mandado embora por achar que não confio nela, o que não era o caso, com o fim da acusação de Katy eu vi que estava agindo como um idiota com ela. Agora eu sabia que minha desconfiança era voltada contra Katy, mas quem pagou foi Bella.

_ Você me mandou embora porque acha que eu não confio em você, mas eu confio... – ela sorriu. Mas apesar de confiar nela, Bella teve que ver quem é que manda aqui. Por isso tudo aquilo ontem. Fiz com que ela me olhasse.

_ Nunca mais faça isso, eu vou e nunca mais volto. – ela fez que sim como uma boa menina. Seus olhos pediam desculpas silenciosamente.

_ Ontem te fiz uma pergunta, você não me respondeu. – ela não entendeu, me olhou confusa.

_ Quem manda aqui? – a encarei sério, ela mordeu os lábios, totalmente submissa.

_ Você. – disse corando, como eu a adorava nessa cor. Aproximei os lábios dos dela.

**Bella**

Agora sim estava tudo no seu devido lugar.

A porta do banheiro se abriu.

_ Sei, vocês estão me enganando. – Edward se divertia na porta, rimos juntos. Ele me secou e fez os curativos, Jacob só olhava com cara de safado.

Tudo tinha voltado no seu devido lugar, eu tinha a perfeição e lutaria por ela.

Sim Katy pode vir, eu estou mais que pronta.

To Be Continue...

_**Oi aqui é a Madu**__:_

_Foram tantas:_

_Pedindo pra ficar ali no meio, querendo até com Bella, pedindo pra ser espremidas. Que o Clubinho da Maldade foi fundado!_

_**Clubinho da Maldade:**_

_Fundadora: Madu_

_Presidente: Katy Clearwater_

_Diretora: Fer_demello_

_**Membros**__: Madu, Katy Clearwater, Fer_demello, Bella, Katy Jones, Leah, Rose, Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Garret, Benjamin, Nahuel, James, Alec, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth!_

_**Requerimento de admições**__: Ada_saorysan, Angelgirl2008, Leckinha Swan, Mychele Day, Anna R Black, Lanni, Kika21lov3, Nathi de Lima, Milena Black, JULIANALUANOVA, Isa_abrahao, Alemorais, Rafaela, _

_Valeu Katy e Fer, pela paciência e por ter aceito participar da loucura comigo! *-*_

_Meninas (leitoras) adorei a companhia de vocês e espero todas na nova fic minha e da Katy(autora):_

_./historia/71377/Hot_As_Ice_

_Agora estão todas convidadas a nos acompanhar em mais uma loucura a 3 (porque escolher um se você pode ficar com os dois?) kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

XD

_**N/K**__: Novamente me sinto oprimida diante da nota da Fer, mas enfim...rsrsrsrs. Em primeiro lugar quero dizer que foi uma honra o convite da Madu e fico muito feliz dela ter me dado a oportunidade de meter meu dedinho podre nessa obra mágica. Em segundo lugar: Jake deixa eu brincar com você *-* Please! Se eu fosse a Katy eu tinha posto veneno na bebida (momento bruxa invejosa mode on...rsrsrs). Em suma, amoras obrigada por estarem com a gente nessa. Amei muito tudo isso, até as notas ginormicas da Fer e espero vcs em Hot as Ice e no nosso clubinho 666~. _

_Bjks, __**Katy Clearwater**__._

_**N/B:**__ Isso sim é epílogo, minha gente! O resto é conversa!_

_Cara, nem sei o que comentar, se eu for dizer tudo que passou pela minha cabeça, vou fazer outro cap aqui! rsrsrs. Mas sério, que final mais que eletrizante, emocionante, perfeito, digno de quase morrermos de inveja da Bella! Putz, nem sei o que falar! Essa "brincadeirinha" do mal me tirou o raciocínio, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu tenho uma vontade louca de estar lá..._

_Mas cara, preciso comentar outra coisa: Sam quase foi o primeiro, mas... e está desaparecido até hoje? \o/ Medo mais que gigante da Bella! E a Katy? Caraca, as duas são farinha do mesmo saco, mas Bella é minha Diva e estou com essa ídola do mal até o fim! Mas que to louca pra ver como a Katy vai se vingar, eu to... O que me leva a outro ponto: Autoras divas lindas, ISSO LÁ É PERGUNTA QUE SE FAÇA? TO BE CONTINUE? Quem em sã consciência vai dizer que não? Isso é simples e puramente MALDADE! Querem confete né? Então toma: Confetes, Purpurinas, Serpentinas, Estrelinhas e TUDO MAIS! Por isso acabo de começar uma campanha: __**Queremos continuação de Evil!**__ Se alguém concorda comigo coloca no review, afinal a união faz a força galera! E contem comigo como representante das que querem a continuação no Clubinho da Maldade! hahahahahaha_

_Enfim, quero dizer também muito obrigada a Madu e Katy, autoras divas que amo de paixão por termos chegado ao fim de mais um projeto! É uma honra participar de qualquer coisa ao lado de vocês! Amodoro as duas!_

_Leitores lindos, desculpa por mais um livro em forma de nota, mas é o último cap mesmo e preciso dizer que amo muito tudo isso aqui. *chora*. Obrigada a vocês que leram minhas notas ginórmicas e um big beijo para cada um de vocês, vcs tbm estão no meu S2, adoro ver qndo alguém me manda um alô no review (é, eu leio todos)._

_Bom, agora já deu... Beijos e até a próxima fic: Hot as Ice, primeiro cap postado hj! Clubinho do mal ataca novamente! Uhuuullll!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


End file.
